


Destiny Is Often Envious Of Us

by TwoTeaspoonsOfSuga



Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angsty Alternative Ending, Body Worship, But After Long Happy Lives I Swear, Casual Sex, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, Frottage, Hidden Relationship, Intense Orgasms, M/M, Massage, Mention of Sexual Bribery, Non Canon Major Character Death, Riding, Rimming, Threesome, Violence, bitter sweet ending, major character deaths, massage sex, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoTeaspoonsOfSuga/pseuds/TwoTeaspoonsOfSuga
Summary: Jimin is sick of being ripped from Yoongi's side. Yoongi is sick of hurting Jimin. Yoongi decides enough is enough and sneaks into Jimin's (and Tae's and Hobi's) room after dark. But as their relationship deepens, a bitter and jealous few will seek to destroy the happiness of them and the entirety of Bangtan. This is basically inspired by Jimin shouting "We are one." at Yoongi over and over again because I cant. It was so beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been happening one too many times. All day. All damn day they were pulling him from Yoongi’s side.

“Jimin, can you move. The…colour scheme isn’t working.”

“The height isn’t working.”

“Your hair colour clashes.”

On and on, one excuse after another in interviews, photoshoots, even behind the scenes. Jimin knew all those reasons were smoke screens for what was really going on. Bighit wanted him and Yoongi deep in the closet and he knew why. Gay and taken didn’t sell.

For the sake of the others Jimin had closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and done as he was told. But now it was dinner time. He was tired, he was hungry, and he was more than anxious about the performance tomorrow. He needed Yoongi.

He needed his calm demeanour, his silky voice and his hyung singing Jimin’s praises as he always did. He sidled up close to Yoongi at the dinner table as the elder browsed the menu, pressing his cheek against his arm. Yoongi smiled down at him, his eyes sparkling under the deep orange of the mood light.

“Hey.”

“Hey hyung.”

The moment was there so briefly. The eye contact, the magic crackling through the atmosphere, some of the member’s could feel it too, smirking to each other as they sipped their noodle soup. But then there was that damn camera.

“Jimin?”

Jimin closed his eyes against the flash of rage. “Huh?”

“We need you to move…”

“Why?” Jimin hadn’t meant to be rude. It wasn’t the camera guy’s fault. And later he would probably apologise but right now he was too tired and too starved of physical attention to care about hurt feelings.

“Oh… um the camera will be blocked from…”

“No, it won’t! If I move anywhere I block Jin hyung and he hardly gets screen time in the first place!”

Yoongi whispered in his ear. “It’s okay baby j-“

“No it’s not!” he was on his feet.

“Jimin…” Jin murmured.

The younger threw his napkin down. “No. I won’t be told anymore. These stupid little lies to calm me down so I do as I’m told. Jin hyung can be soft with Namjoon or Kookie with Tae, Hobi can even grind on me or Suga Hyung but I can’t sit innocently next to my boyfriend and eat ramen?! Why?! We’re not kissing or flirting, we haven’t got our hands on each other under the table. Is it so much to ask that I sit next to the man I love?!”  


Jimin wished he wasn’t getting teary, he felt childish for doing so. Their manager, Sejin stepped forward.

“Jimin please be quiet…”

“Why? Are you afraid they will hear?”  There was an uneasiness that fell over the room. “Is that it? Would it bring you shame…if they all found out.”

Sejin frowned. “Of course not. You know why you can’t… be the way you want to be.”

“Gay, Sejin. I’m gay, just say it.”

“That’s not what I meant.” “Jimine…” Suga tugged his sleeve, but Jimin tugged away, he stepped out of the oak bench and pushed through the crowd of cameras and managers. “Jimine!” he called again getting up to chase him down. But Namjoon pulled him back.

“Let him walk it off Yoongi-yah. You won’t get any sense out of him angry.”

/

**Yoongi <3: Minnie, where are you? You didn’t come home?**

**Yoongi <3: Jimin?**

**Yoongi <3: Minnie you scare me when you don’t answer. I just need a word.**

_Minnie <3: I need to think hyung. I’ll be home when I’m done._

**Yoongi <3:  …Okay. Be safe. <3**

**Yoongi <3: Jimin?**

**Yoongi <3: Are you thinking about us?**

**Yoongi <3: ?**

_Jimin <3:Hyung. Please... just leave me be…_

/

 “Stop thinking. I can nearly hear it.” Jin lowered his phone, mid snapchat. Yoongi didn’t answer, he merely sat, set jaw, turning his phone in his hand waiting for a message to appear. Jin sighed and tossed his phone on the side table, moving from his bed and perching on Yoongi’s. The rapper didn’t meet his eyes, he didn’t even move. “Are you going to talk to me?”

“What is there to say? I’m losing him.”

“Don’t be silly. You’re not losing him.”

“You don’t know that hyung.”

“That boy worships you. And if he is really willing to give up on all you have because of this, then he’s not the Jimin I thought I knew. That Jimin would never abandon you.”

“I’ve known who I was for a long time hyung…I’ve had time to…experiment with other men . Other women. I’ve had time to learn how the world works when liking men means you are seen as a freak. Jimin isn’t used to having to hide who he is…or loving a person the world says you shouldn’t love. What if he decides he wants to be free of this. You cannot say it’s not going to be harder for us than many. We work most of the time. That means we will hardly ever be allowed to be near each other most of the day. And if we are found out, the whole world will know.  He is young. He deserves to be free of all that… pain and oppression.”

“You talk as if you are fifty Yoongi-yah! You are young as well. Maybe you and Jimin might not last for ever? None of us know that. But you will always love each other, and you will always be together in your hearts. I have never seen either of you happier than when you are together. Surely that is worth fighting for hm? Jimin is clever and he has a big heart. If he follows it I know it will lead straight back to you.”

Yoongi sighed. “Then why does he not speak with me?”

“It’s like you say. He hasn’t been in these situations before. Give him time to adjust.” Jin tilted his head, his dark hair falling over his eyes. “How do _you_ feel?”

“Huh?”

“Hiding it all? How do you feel about it?”

Yoongi blinked, his eyes travelling off thoughtfully. He’d never really thought about it.

“I hate it.”

“So, do something about it.”

“What?”

Jin shrugged his wide shoulders. “Do something and whatever you do, your Bangtan boys will be right behind you.”

/

**Yoongi <3: Are you okay?**

**Yoongi <3: Jimin…come on. We must talk about this.**

_Minnie <3: I’m sick of words Yoongi._

_Minnie <3: Even when you mean them in your heart. They start to lose meaning when actions don’t come too._

**Yoongi <3: What do you want me to do Minnie?**

**Yoongi <3: I don’t know what you want me to do.**

**Yoongi <3: Jimin?**

**Yoongi <3: Please answer me.**

**/**

**Grandpa: Tae?**

Tae: Hmm?

**Grandpa: Did Minnie just come back to your room?**

Tae: Hyung…I wouldn’t come in. He said if you do he’ll leave.

Tae: Besides he’s falling asleep. I think he’s too tired to talk

 

**Grandpa: Okay.**

**Grandpa: …Make sure he get’s some food first.**

Tae: I will hyung, I promise. <3

Tae: Try not to worry hm?

/

  Tae was a sweet person, but he was dumb if he thought Yoongi was ever capable of not worrying. Especially about Jimin, whom he had been protective of way before they even started to date. Jimin was a man who overthought just as he did, who was self destructive just like Yoongi had been. Jimin was also a lot more selfless than he was. He had endured all of this for him and Yoongi knew that. He was grateful.

More than grateful.

But did he ever show that to him? Just how grateful he was to belong to Park Jimin.

Yoongi was never good with words, he never said them often. The few times he had told Jimin he loved him were met with shock before the inevitable smile. He couldn’t help but think of how sad that was. How his baby was so shocked to be told he was loved.

Yoongi sighed and sat up, head in his hands in the dark. Jin slept peacefully in the next bed. After a glance his way he remembered what he said.

_“Do something about it.”_

He picked up his phone.

/

**BlackSuga: Hobi?**

Hope: Yah! Hyung! It’s 3am!

**BlackSuga: You’re right. Nevermind.**

Hope: It’s okay. What’s on your mind Yoongi-yah?

**BlackSuga: I need you to do something for me.**

**BlackSuga: Can you wake Tae?**

**/**

Yoongi met his two sleepy doesangs in the hallway, Tae leaning on Hobi’s shoulder.

“Hey…” Yoongi whispered. “Thanks for doing this. We’ll arrange beds properly in the morning. If Jimin agrees.”

Hobi nodded. “You’re nervous hyung.” He smirked.

“There’s every chance he could reject me.”

“Yah! Are you kidding! He’s been whimpering your name all night through!”

“Yoongi…Yoongi.” Tae imitated sleepily in a high voice meant to be Jimin’s. “Hyung please come back to me.”

Yoongi blushed and his heart shattered a little more. With Yoongi in deep thought, Hobi pulled Tae to his feet, much to Tae’s protest and near carried him down the hall to Yoongi’s bed. “Sleep well hyung.” he breathed.

Yoongi stared at the door a good few second before sighing. He let the tension leave his body, he let the walls fall down and for once he just let himself feel. His feet took off in the direction his heart pulled him.

/

Yoongi shut the door quietly behind him. The room seemed so empty now. Devoid of Hobi’s antics or Tae’s mischievous giggle, that was until he saw Jimin and his heart was full once more. Full enough to fill a thousand rooms.

He lay curled on his side, pillow clutched to his chest. With the fluttering in his stomach, Yoongi realised Jimin was wearing his hoodie. His favourite on Jimin, the long blue that reached just above his knees. It hugged those thick thighs beautifully.

That boy lay like a dream in a pool of moonlight and drew Yoongi in without a hope or prayer that could stop him.

Yoongi peeled back the covers and slid in next to him settling under the duvet. Jimin stirred, making a soft noise and patting out Yoongi’s chest before curling himself around his body with his head nestled under his arm. He seemed to realise it was Yoongi, but only when the older whispered his name.

“Minnie…”

Jimin bolted up, startled and Yoongi stayed lay flat, worrying the edge of the bed sheet.

“Why are you…” “You want me to leave then I will.”

Jimin sighed and rubbed his eyes. Yoongi noticed they were red. “Hyung you know it’s not allowed.” “I don’t care.”

Jimin blinked surprised and then looked around the room. “Where are the others?”

“In my bed…”

“Why?”

“I wanted to be alone with you.” He opened his arms again. Jimin couldn’t help it. He melted into his embrace, curling back in his arms as Yoongi carded his hair. “I also wanted to ask your opinion before I did something.”

“Mm, what?”

“I want to message PD and give them some demands.”

Jimin’s brow furrowed. Yoongi couldn’t help but smile as those pretty brown eyes narrowed slightly, and his lip jutted out as he turned his face up to him. “Huh?”

“We can’t come out Minnie, not yet. Not with Korea as it is. I want you safe from all that. But there are things that we can be allowed…that we should be allowed”

Jimin’s eyes widened. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. We’re to be allowed to share a bed. During work we are to be allowed to sit next to each other, hug, hold hands and even say sweet things. In return, we won’t kiss on the job, we won’t expose our relationship and we will not do anything that any other member would not do platonically to another. But when we are away from the cameras, you are mine and I am yours and they can take a flying fucking leap.  I don’t give a fuck what they think.  I’ll kiss my boy when I please in my own home.”

A smile grew on Jimin’s face. That gorgeous blinding smile that consumed all his features. He leaned up, cupped Yoongi’s cheeks and kissed him. Yoongi accepted.

“Yoongi…you’re so sweet right now. But what if they don’t agree to this?”

Yoongi sighed. “Then I quit.” “Yoongi…”

“I won’t be happy for a day more if I can’t have you. I can’t be so close to you and not have my boy.”

“You’d give this up? All of this, your whole dream, just for me.” Yoongi kissed him once more, cradled his jaw in his hand. “Dreams change Minnie. You are my dream now.” Jimin felt a lump in his throat and he pouted, overwhelmed with emotion.

“Hyung, you’ve never been like this with me.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Yoongi’s thumb caressed Jimin’s cheekbone

Jimin shook his head, catching his hand. “Don’t be sorry hyung, sometimes I expect so much. I shouldn’t expect so much all the time, especially when it puts us in danger.” Jimin turned his head and kissed Yoongi’s palm. The gesture gave Yoongi butterflies. It had always amazed him how Jimin did things like that so effortlessly. Yoongi had always struggled with being so open, so vulnerable, but these things seemed to roll off Jimin as naturally as breathing.

“I’ll always do better for you Jimine…” Yoongi whispered. “Or I’ll try, even if I’m not that good at it.”

Jimin pouted he ran his fingers through Yoongi’s white hair, it seemed to make the tension melt a little.  “Turn over hyung.”

“Huh?”

Jimin grasped his shoulder and pushed at it. “Turn over…please.”

Yoongi raised his brow but turned, rolling onto his front and pressing his cheek to the pillows. Jimin smiled soft at him when he turned back to check where he was.

“It’s okay... trust me.”

Yoongi nodded and stiffly sunk into the pillows. Jimin’s hands caressed his back, light like a whisper and bringing goose-bumps up over the elder’s arms. The singer’s lips twitched. Yoongi never said much, but the way his body always reacted spoke a million words.

Jimin pushed at the back of his sleep shirt, hitching it up over his back. Yoongi helped him out and pulled it over his head tossing it to the shadows. As he settled back down, small hands roamed the expanse of pale skin and lean muscle.

“I never tell you how beautiful you are.”

“Hm, you’re the pretty one…”

The younger caressed Yoongi’s waist and turned his head with his index finger, pulling a kiss from him. “That isn’t true.”

“Minnie.” “Shh.” The practiced fingers began to knead muscle and flesh, he started at Yoongi’s neck and moved down to his shoulders working away the stiffness.

“Minnie, you don’t have to do that f-“

“You always look after me hyung. You always look after us all. Let me look after you.”

Yoongi sighed but gave in, rolling his shoulders and practically purred when Jimin got to his deltoids. “You’re so good at that.”

Jimin laughed soft. “My mother was a masseur once. She taught me to do it as well, so I could massage her neck for her when it got too sore.”

“Mm, the perfect son.”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

Suddenly his face was pulled down and Yoongi was kissing him firm, with purpose. He pulled away as quickly as he pulled him in. “Stop. Doubting yourself.” Jimin blinked and then Yoongi fell back into the pillows. “Your hands have magic in them. You think that’s why they’re so sm-“

Yoongi cut himself off when he felt full, warm lips against his skin. Jimin was kissing him, following the path his hands had taken. It moved something deep inside Yoongi. He realised in that moment that Jimin wasn’t just taking care of his body. He was worshiping it.

Tremors began to wrack Yoongi’s body. Nobody had ever done something so selfless or intimate for him. He felt overwhelmed with a rush of emotions, he found himself getting teary eyed, hiding his face in his arms.

“You’re shaking hyung…”

Yoongi nodded.

“Are you okay?”

Yoongi nodded.

Jimin’s brows knitted together as he turned him over onto his back. There were tears…two shimmering trails on either cheek. “Hyung…”

“Don’t stop. It feels so fucking good I just…”

Jimin hushed him with a kiss painted against his lips, he trailed the strokes from his cupid’s bow all the way down over Yoongi’s neck. The elder lay under him tears falling thick down his cheeks. Jimin’s brows furrowed, concerned, but Yoongi shook his head. “Keep going.”

Lips moved over his chest, his rapidly beating heart, down to his tummy, the dip of his belly button. Yoongi’s fingers ruffled his hair

“I love you…” Yoongi whispered.

“I love you more.”

Yoongi shook his head. “Stop saying that.”

“Yoongi-yah…you’re taking my breath away. You look so…” Jimin swallowed. “So beautiful.”

Yoongi tugged on his hoodie, pulling Jimin up to him and kissing him deep and passionate. “My boy…”  he pulled the hoodie up over his lower back exposing his bare ass. “Fuck.”

Jimin blushed. “I wanted to feel it against me…like you were here.”

 “I’m here…I’m always here.”

Jimin closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and leaned back pulling the hoodie over his head. There was that blush that always came over him, but he took Yoongi’s hands and pressed them against each side, a plea in his eyes and his hard cock lay against his thigh.

It told Yoongi all he needed to know.

The elder lifted himself from the pillows and kissed Jimin long and languid, his tongue brushing against the youngers. “Hmm, come here…”

He brought the man on his lap into the crook of his neck, pressing kisses along his shoulder. His hands grasped Jimin’s ass cheeks, parting them. It made the younger shiver as the cold air blew across the sensitive area.

Yoongi reached over keeping Jimin against his chest and he rummaged in Jimin’s bedside drawer hoping to find the little bottle he was looking for.  He did.

“I’ve waited so long for this.” The singer murmured.

“I know baby…” Yoongi whispered, kissing his temple. “I have as well.”

“You never told me…”

Yoongi tilted Jimin’s face and kissed him. “I know…I’ll do better.”

He covered his fingers in the lube and let Jimin slump over him lazily. His slick fingers slipped down between his cheeks and rubbed circles around the tight pucker. Jimin arched back and whimpered.

“I know…I know baby boy.”

The tip of his forefinger began to push through and Jimin made soft noises, breaths heavy and warming the elder’s neck. “Mm I’ve got you Jimin-ah...”

At his promise, Jimin’s muscles relaxed and his hole almost pulled the finger deeper. Yoongi praised him with whispers in his ear and let his finger move listlessly, in and out. He played with Jimin a while longer, adding two more fingers gently. One after the other. He rubbed at the little bundle of nerves inside him drawing the most beautiful soft tones from the younger’s throat. Suddenly he cried out

“Shh baby…”

“I can’t!”

“Bite down on me.” Yoongi tapped his own shoulder. “Here.” Jimin nodded and as Yoongi rubbed at his prostate hard. Minnie let out a muffled sound deep in his throat and bit down on Yoongi’s shoulder. It shot a bolt of pleasure through Yoongi’s bones making him gasp. He flipped them over and Jimin moaned, writhing against the sheets.

“Yoongi-ah! Hah~! Please, please, please!”

“Shh…I know.” Yoongi struggled out of his underwear, hands shaking as he pushed them down over his ass. Jimin was sprawled out, his hand on his own cock and his spare moving to caress Yoongi’s ass shyly. He gazed up through hooded eyes, a flush colouring his cheeks.

“Your have such a nice butt hyung…”

Yoongi chuckled gently.  “Mm is that your way of asking me to bottom.”

Jimin’s lashes fluttered surprised, thoughtful. “Huh…maybe.”

He kissed his cheek. “Maybe you’ll get lucky…” he teased, leaning down and kissing his thighs. He knew Jimin’s thighs were the key to making him fall apart. He squeezed them and brought his legs up straight against his chest, bracketing his cock.

Jimin whined and watched as Yoongi thrusted, his cock sliding in and out from between his legs rubbing against his shaft. “Yoongiiii. It’s so pretty.” A sweat was starting to form on Minnie’s brow, his face was screwed up in pleasure. Neither would last long after this, it was almost certain. They were too wound tight with the pleasure.

“Fuhhh- fuck Chim.”

Jimin covered his reddened face “I need it in me Yoongi… haah!”

“Shh… I’ve got you.” After a few more rocks of his hips, Yoongi pushed Jimin’s thighs wide apart in a split. “I thank god every day for your flexibility.”

“You don’t believe—ahh- you d-don’t believe in god.”

“You changed my thoughts.” “On god?”

Yoongi blushed, his thumb brushing the tender crease of the younger’s thigh. “You’ll laugh…”

“Huh? Why?”

“I dreamt one night that you were an angel…shortly after the Blood Sweat and Tears MV. It was a dream, but it felt very real. You came to me in the night and you were surrounded by a glow, you had wings too, grey ones…they were almost silver and a little iridescent. You came to me during a nightmare and kissed me. And suddenly everything I had been feeling…everything about you made sense to me. And I just think…if you really are a sort of angel, even if it’s just in my head, then god has to be real. Doesn’t he? Because he made you.”

Yoongi avoided Jimin’s eyes that’s why he was startled when his lap was suddenly filled and lips were caught in a kiss. A damp kiss, Yoongi could taste the salt of his tears on his tongue and he chased them with his mouth, Jimin’s neck rolled back and he pulled his ass cheeks apart lowering himself down onto Yoongi’s cock without warning.

The older was grappling for him, intaking sharp breath and on top, Jimin’s chest heaved. He took several sharp short breaths to adjust. Even with the preparation, Yoongi wasn’t small and Jimin was uncommonly tight.

“Minnie! Shit…are you…”

“God it’s perfect…” he choked out. “I’ve missed this so much…I’ve missed you so much Yoongi…ah-“ Yoongi rolled his hips. “Ahh! Hyung I’ve missed being yours. Your baby misses you.”

Yoongi’s eyes roll back into his head and his tears start to fall again. “Fuck. I can’t stop…sorry I…”

Jimin merely kissed him and used his toned thighs to lift and drop himself onto Yoongi as Yoongi pistoned his hips up, curling over the singer. “Yoongi! Mmmmn!”

The sounds in the room were heavy and the atmosphere was thick with feeling. There were hips against ass and tears against cheeks and the two of them lost themselves in each other. Jimin lifted Yoongi’s head and no matter how hard they fucked, how much they cried, he refused to break eye contact, their connection which was already strong like an old navy rope was now iron…unbreakable. No matter what would happen in the future they would always have this moment.

Soon Yoongi was tangling his fingers in the sheets and Jimin’s body was sheened in sweat… trembling. He was so close.

“Jimin…Jimin-ah.” Yoongi groaned. “Your oppa loves you. Oppa wants you to cum.”

“Hah! Haaahn!” Jimin was suddenly throwing back his head. He came hard, chill burning through his veins. His vision faded to black as he felt nails in his hip, cum fill him up and heard Yoongi tremble out a string of swears.

Jimin didn’t come back around until moments later, collapsed on top of Yoongi’s sheened chest, his head rising and falling with the elder’s lungs. Yoongi’s fingers were tangled in his hair and his eyes were barely cracked open.

He was still inside Jimin and the singer could feel something dripping down his legs. For some reason it made him smile. Yoongi caressed his cheek. “You still with me?”

“I’m always with you…” he rasped.

“That’s nice, but I was referring to the fact you went black on me.”

Jimin broke out into giggles and after raised a brow, Yoongi laughed too. “It felt so amazing.” Jimin breathed. “It felt so good.” He nuzzled into his chest.

The rapper just held him tight, the thought of pulling out passing and leaving his mind several times over. “ I mean it… about PD. I’ll talk to them in the morning.”

“I’m coming with you…”

“Minnie you’re exhausted.”

“So are you.”

“But…” “If we’re doing this, we do it together. Because we are. We’re together, hyung.  We’re one.”

Yoongi smiled against his temple. “Okay…we’re one.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason and I've no idea why I felt the need to write this. Because I love them all and wanted them all to have screen time. Bangtan Forever. Basically Yoongi awaked to a lounge full of members and they boys fight for their demands against an asshole assitant. Jimin is sweet, scared and brave. Yoongi has murder in his eyes. Our sunshine Hobi is starting fires. Namjoon is keeping things plain and simple. Jin is a stern Momma. Tae is living for his hyungs. Then Kookie's speech... got me emotional.  
> No idea if I'll do more. Let me know if you want that.

**Yoongi: Sejin, Jimine and I need to see you and the higher ups. As soon as we can.**

Sejin: Alright Yoongi-yah, I’ll gather them. Can you be there an hour before rehearsal.

**Yoongi: It’s later today right?**

Sejin: Yeah, you guys worked long yesterday, we decided you need rest.

**Yoongi: Okay, so 10?**

Sejin: 10. And be prepared Yoongi, this will involve some of the higher ups and if they say no…we don’t want to lose you Yoongi-yah. Jimin too.

 

**Yoongi: I know Sejin. I don’t want to go either. We’ll fight till the end if we have to.**

Sejin: Good. Get a little more rest and come in with a clear head.

**Yoongi: I will, thank you Sejin.**

**/**

Yoongi was never the one to wake up first. So, when he had entered the lounge the next morning, he wasn’t shocked to see Jin there. Jin was always up early, cooking breakfast for the rest in that pink apron that made Yoongi laugh and Namjoon blush. But what he never expected was to find Tae, Namjoon and Hobi all theres as well. Fully dressed and little sleepy, as the smell of cooking drifted through from the other room.

Kookie suddenly came up from behind him, patting Yoongi’s back and ruffling his own hair. “Morning Hyung.”

Tae’s eyes brightened as Kookie entered the room and he scooted up to allow him space.

“What’re you all…” Yoongi scowled checking his phone. “Practice isn’t until 11:30…you have another hour to sleep.”

“We thought you could use some back up.” Namjoon murmured, smiling and nodding his thanks to Jin as he passed him a plate. Yoongi raised an eyebrow at Hobi.

“Hey listen! Jinnie Hyung deserved to know why we were in his room.”

Yoongi turned his glare to Tae who gulped. “I may have told Kookie.”

“And Kookie told me.” Namjoon nodded.

Yoongi rolled his eyes scratching his neck. “I guess it’s nice. But I’m not sure what you can do.”

“If we go we go together.” Jin told Suga firmly as he handed him a glass of orange juice and a plate. “If you and Jimine are unhappy, then we will follow you out.”

The words created lump in Suga’s throat. He was touched. More than touched but… “After all that hard work…I can’t ask you to leave.”

“We want to, hyung.” Tae insisted.

“Yeah, I don’t think I could stay with out you or Jimine hyung.” Kookie echoed. “You raised me, it wouldn’t feel right.” Tae smiled on at him and rubbed his upper back for comfort.

“Besides, ARMY wouldn’t stand for it.” Joon murmured digging into his food. “There’d be too much outcry.”

Yoongi settled down in the arm chair Hobi had just left for him, a soft smile playing on his face. Hobi nudged him as he plonked himself onto the floor by his feet. “Hey, Bangtan forever yah?”

There were whoops from around the room as Jimin entered, pouting, barley awake and dressed in all white like a dream. A perfect and beautiful contrast to Yoongi’s all black number. He climbed into Yoongi’s lap without a word, arms around the other’s neck and his nose nuzzling his collar bone.

“Uh-uh. Park Jimin you are being awake and eating with us.” Jin insisted, throwing a pillow that hit Jimin just as Yoongi lifted his food out the way. Jimin groaned, his brows pulling together.

“Ah! Leave me!”

“Hyung’s right Minnie, you should eat.” Yoongi kissed his temple and urged him to sit up. He took Jimin’s plate from Jin and held little morsels to his lips. Jimin took them lazily.

“Yah, sleepy Jimin is cute eh?” Hobi chuckled, mischief in his eyes. “Did you keep him up Hyung?”

Namjoon thwacked Hobi, who pouted and rubbed his arm. “Perv.”

Yoongi shrugged. “I did a little.”

Jin inhaled his eggs and almost choked. Kookie patted him on the back. Jimin groaned in response to it all.

“Mmm, why are you all awake?” He asked all softm between mouthfuls of food. Tae beamed.

“We’re coming with you!”

“Huh?”

“To the meeting Minnie…” Yoongi murmured. “We’re going as a team.”

Jimin sat up a little, finally more awake. “You guys are coming?” Each of them smiled or nodded. For some reason it made Jimin tear up. His lip jutted, he played with his sleeve and he hid face in Yoongi’s shoulder. Yoongi let out a soft laugh and buried his fingers in his boy’s hair.

“Don’t get upset baby…”                                                                                                                                                       

“I’m not upset. I’m happy. I was so scared of all of this. Of how you would all react. I never expected you to be so…”

“Happy for you?” Joon suggested. “Supportive?”

Jimin nodded wiping his eyes. “Both. We’re very lucky.”

“We all are.” Tae murmured glancing at Kookie who glanced back, with a shy smile and a slight flush to his cheeks.  Yoongi rolled his eyes fondly. They were incredibly obvious.

Just before they left Yoongi asked Tae for a word.

“You need to give it up Taehyungie…”

“Huh?”

“You and Kookie. At least Namjoon and Jin Hyung are exploring it. Hoseok is sewing his oats too.”

Tae blushed pink and shifted, uncomfortable. “I-I don’t…”

“He makes you happy, yes?”

Tae bit his lip and glanced at Kookie as he teased Jin and the eldest swatted a giggling Kookie aways. Tae smiled at the scene, obviously enamoured. “Yeah he kinda does.”

“Then it’s worth you trying. You know Kookie. He will always treasure you. No matter what happens.”

“I don’t even know if he feels like that, hyung.”

“Nobody knows how Kookie feels. I think you won’t ever know unless you ask him. You think Jimin knew for a second how I felt? Jeon Jungkook can be a lot like me. He pushes everything down and stays silent until it’s too much. But you know, I bet he prays you would just ask him. Jimin asked me. We’ve never been happier.”

Tae rocked on his feet. “Maybe I might…talk to him soon.”

Yoongi clapped his back. “Tae it’s impossible for you to hide anything. Your expression is always so open. I think he already sorta knows.”

“Yeah maybe…but Hyung, today is about you and Jimin…for now we should just think of you and Jimine. I will think on what you said though. I promise.”

/

The seven members entered Bighit together, this time, Jimin and Yoongi in the centre and the others flanking them as a guard. When Sejin and Hyunsoo saw them sweep through the lobby they smiled, proud. Their boys were family. Seven men that made one indestructible unit.

They ushered them all up to the office where the meeting would happen only to be met at the door by a very impatient looking man, heavy set brows, wrinkled forehead. He looked like he did a lot of scowling.

Yoongi didn’t like him.

“Who is the hell is this?”

Hyunsoo closed his eyes in frustration. “This is Lee Gunho he works for the people who pay your checks so…” “This isn’t a fun little chat. Why are the rest of you here?” The man growled.

Suga went to open his mouth again at the rude tone, but Jimin placed a hand on his arm, melting his anger into nothingness.

Namjoon placed a hand on each of Yoongi’s shoulders. “Whatever happens here with effect all of us. We should all hear this.” He told Gunho.  The elder sighed but nodded.

“Fine but for the first moments I don’t want to hear a word from anyone but Min Yoongi and Park Jimin.” Jimin clung to Yoongi’s arm, suddenly Yoongi felt Jimin close in on himself… he was scared. Yoongi slid his hand over Jimin’s and lifted his face as they all piled into the room. “Hey…no fear okay? I won.t let anything bad happen to us.”

Jimin nodded, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

/

The room was heavy with a tense atmosphere. Jimin and Yoongi sat upfront on wooden chairs and the others were perched on cabinets and tables behind them. They watched over their brothers diligently. Sejin and Hyunsoo sat by the side irritated by the other man as Gunho tidied his papers. Finally, he spoke.

“You are a both aware that you under contract. A contract that states you cannot date unless given permission.”

“A ridiculous contract that was signed when we were so young that we could barely take care of ourselves.” Yoongi specified. “That’s contract states you can also control our diet, but nobody has acted upon that since debut. Because we are grown men and we should be able to decide on our basic rights.”

“Sex is not a basic right Yoongi.”

“You think this is just sex?”

Gunho blinked. “What else could this be? Men do not fall in love.”

Suga gritted his teeth and Jimin spoke up softly. “But we did? We are in love.”

The assistant laughed. “No Jimin, you are in lust. That is your difference.”

Suddenly a flash of anger passed over Jimin, behind those sweet looking eyes. “You think any sane man would give up all we built for something like lust? If you think that Sir, your brain is soft and your IQ is low.”

“Jimin.” Sejin murmured. Jimin frowned but Sejin shook his head. Yoongi sat up straighter.

“You’re completely missing the point. I don’t give a shit what you think he and I are. We’re  here to gain what should be ours regardless.”

“Ahh yes your list of demands…” he retrieved a sheet of paper. “Demands.” He laughed. “They did tell me you were quite the fire Min Yoongi, but this is plain insolence.”

“You treat me as if I’m a child.”

“You are twenty-four Yoongi, you barley know you’re born.”

“This is such crap.” He breathed to the managers who looked back at him sadly. “He’s not listening to a word we’re saying,”

“Give me one good reason I should allow this to happen! Why I should allow you the chance to ruin Bighit’s reputation. To destroy Bangtan.”

“You haven’t got a fucking choice.” Yoongi spat. “If you say no I’m gone.”

“You can’t do that. You are under a-“ “Then sue me.”

Yoongi threw his pen down on the table and kept his gaze steely. Gunho blinked and then gathered himself, squaring his shoulders. “Fine…leave, there are plenty more meddlesome rappers who can barely dance…”

“How dare you…”

Jimin whipped around to see Hobi stood, a fire in his eyes and the other all straightened up. He’d never seen or felt such fury from them. But then again, this man was attacking their brother. Jimin held up a calming hand to them and turned back to the asshole standing between them and their happiness.

“If he goes I go too. Without a second thought. I will not be here without Yoongi. Bangtan will not survive without him.”

“If either go, we go with them.” Namjoon spoke, resolute in his tone. “All of us. We will go.”

“And we all know you won’t let that happen.” Jin added.

Taehyung smirked, “BTS did make you...we could probably end you.”

The two managers, Hyunsoo and Sejin, looked on at their boys with an endless stream of pride. Thhey shared a smirk and Sejin spoke.

“Gunho-yah…they are not asking a great deal. And they have been more than generous with their compromises.”

“Sejin.”

“We cannot lose Bangtan. You know that.”

“The contracts…” “Will be rewritten, resigned and be appropriate for seven grown men.” Hyunsoo clicked his tongue. “Don’t be ridiculous Gunho. There are gay and bisexual men working in your very office, the world is changing and you of all people, as someone who works in this industry should know the importance of moving with the times.”

“We’re not asking to be out for the whole world to see us. We’re just asking for the right to a private life. Together.” Jimin pleaded.

The older man looked infuriated. “The new contacts are to be drawn up and signed as soon as humanly possible.” He spat. “You may go.

Not wanting to push their luck the two managers shepherded them out. All buzzing with joy. But Kookie faltered at the door.

“Kook?” Jimin whispered.

Kookie’s brow furrowed and then he turned to Gunho. “You know…you’re a real asshole.” Yoongi we grabbed his wrist, tried to pull him away.

“Jungkookie-ah…”

The manakae refused to budge. “How many idols have you done this to? How many people have made unhappy? How much sadness have you created?” Gunho turned his face away. “I hope it haunts you at night. But I also hope you can change. That would be nice. I think that would be better for us all.”

With that, he shut the door. And there was silence.

 Yoongi did something he never did. He pulled Kookie into a hug, laughing his disbelief. “I’m so proud of you.” He told him and then he pulled back hands on each shoulder. “You’ve grown so strong…it makes me proud.”

Kookie shook his head. “What you did in there hyung, you and Jimine…you being so brave, that could open so much opportunity for others. Even for me. To just be happy. Or free.” He swallowed, and his eyes flickered from Jimin to Yoongi. “So, no, its me who is proud…of my Hyungs. All of them.”

Tae came up behind Kookie and hugged him tight. With a soft ripple of noise, they all brought it in, Sejin and Hyunsoo included. They were all gathered into hug much like the ones shared after a big win. But this was much more than a title or a piece of metal. Kookie was right. This was freedom.

Jimin couldn’t help but draw Yoongi in for a quick kiss, encased by a family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know this girl couldn't go 10 seconds without adding sex and angst. Yoonmin are happy, Taekook has happened, Namajin are Namajin and Hoseok is just happy to be their chosen thripple. But then an anonymous source is looming in the distance, waiting to catch Yoongi and Jimin out. #Drama will kick off after this chapter. Who do you think Anonymous is?

“Fuck! Haaaah.”

“Shh.”

Jimin bit down on Yoongi, over the mark he had made the night before “Nnn!”

The air was warm, the windows steamed and the moon trickled through the thrown shut curtains. Jimin’s nails dug crescent moons into Yoongi’s back. The writhed together, panting, perspiring. They rutted desperately against the sheets.

“Fuck…you’re so tight Minnie…” Yoongi gasped as he slid in and out, letting the head drag against his rim just for moment. Then he plunged back in, reducing Jimin to mess of shiver’s.

The younger pulled his legs up to his chest, too far gone to be embarrassed by presenting himself like that. Pushing his ass out he let Yoongi hammer home.

“Oh fuck. Good boy.” He praised and Jimin drowned in it. In compliments. In love. In the blinding heat of sex. The bed started to creak as it hit the wall and Jimin let out a string of filthy, whispered phrases against Yoongi’s lips.

“So..uhh! So good. Oh it feels so nice Hyung. I want it...Please..." 

He gazed up at Yoongi with wide eyes, pleading, his hands buried in Yoongi’s hair. Yoongi was grabbing his cock and pounding him, stroking his hard until the end. Until they both reached breaking point and shattered, clinging to each other and shivering from head to toe. Jimin begged Yoongi to cum on him. So Yoongi did, his cum mixing with Jimin’s over the younger’s tummy. Yoongi smiled as he recovered and kissed a trail down his chest to abdomen.

Jimin had started to get a little tummy and it made Yoongi happy. Even happier that he didn’t cringe while he kissed it, lapping up the mess they had left and moving up, giving it Jimin to swallow.

“You’re obedient Minnie… I like it.”

“Only for you.”

“I like that better.” Jimin smiled up at him, sated. His hooded eyes brimming with affection. Yoongi pushed the younger’s sweaty hair away from his face. “I’m proud of you Chim. I know how you hate things like that. Then you got back into that practice like nothing had happened.”

Jimin smiled, shy. “You and our brother’s give me strength. Especially you Yoongi-yah. I don’t know how you can be so strong.”

“I don’t always feel strong. I’ve not been so strong in the past…” Jimin pulled Yoongi into his neck. “To feel pain and express it isn’t weak.”

Yoongi settled there willingly. “Hm, where did you hear that?”

“From you. After I had all that trouble.” He blushed. “With getting too thin.”

Yoongi kissed under his jaw. “You’re right…I was right. Sorry…we keep doing this don’t we? Getting down on ourselves.”

“Let’s try to stop? I know it’s harder for you, but…”

“I’ll try. Promise.”

/

Not Yoongi or Jimin expected themselves to be so clingy over the coming days. As they filmed the next couple of Run episodes they found it hard to keep away from each other. Jimin was almost too obvious, he clung to Yoongi’s back, massaged him, showered him in compliments. Yoongi kept quiet…too honest to speak. But he found when he watched it back, his eyes lingered, and the adoration was so clear behind them.

Jimin was scared they were neglecting the other members, even when they assured him they weren’t. But to be sure Yoongi took them all out for big fancy meal after their final practice of the week.

Nothing had really changed about the seven of them together. Apart from a jealous look now and again followed by a tundra of teasing. But on the whole, nothing had changed. They were just happier now. No secrets. Tae had spoken to Kookie on the Wednesday, both of them on the balcony, shy and fidgety as the others pretended not to be looking.

Kookie had kissed Tae first, to Tae’s shock and the other five whooped and hammered on the glass doors, embarrassing their youngest two.

Their relationship (or Taekook as they’d been named) was different to that Yoongi’s and Jimin’s,  or even Jin and Namjoon’s, in the way that Kookie was surprisingly possessive. Cutely so. So, when Tae, naturally tactile as he was, would cling to Jimin or Yoongi or any of the others for that matter, Kookie would pout about it for hours.

“Kookieeee.” Tae called, clearly a little drunk on the wine.

“So, you want me now?”

Tae pouted, taken aback. “I always want you. But I can’t aaalways have you.” He nuzzled his neck and his voice dropped an octave. “I want you.” He promised going to kiss him.

Jin stopped him “Tae… you can’t.”

Tae’s face dropped when he remembered where they were, his face draining of colour and suddenly Kookie melted. He scooted closer to him, a hand on his back. “I’m sorry.” The mankae whispered to Tae, who looked a little upset. “I shouldn’t get like this.”

“Yah…you’re young. You’ll grow out of it.” Jimin promised. There was a flash from across the room, it made Yoongi jump. With their careers gaining steam and all the stuff in America the photographers had been following them everywhere. His eyes scanned the room. Jimin patted his shoulder. “It’s probably lightning. It’s raining see?” he pointed out the windows.

Yoongi nodded, but something in him was wary. Something didn’t feel right.

  /

The boys decided a walk back would do them good, the seven had hardly been out of the studios all week, fresh air was needed. Luckily the restaurant loaned them three umbrellas. Namjoon and Jin, Taekook and Hobi and at the back, Jimin and Yoongi. The two watch their hyungs walk close, confident and calm at the front.

Watched Tae, Kook and Hobi all giggle and push each other around. Jimin longed to touch Yoongi. Where Namajin were a pair of intellect, shared respect and comfortable love. Kookie and Tae a young, wild, carefree couple. Yoongi and Jimin’s connection lay core deep and fervent. A fire that was always begging to fed. They were men of drive and passion and their love was much the same.

Jimin decided now was the time to feed the flames. He pulled Yoongi down the alley way so sharp that he dropped the umbrella.

“Jimin what the-“

But Jimin pulled him against the wall, getting damper by the second, droplets clinging to their hair and their skin. The singer giggled, his face lit up even this dingy corner and he cupped Yoongi’s cheeks between his sweater covered palms.

Yoongi chuckled back, breathless. He ran his finger’s through Jimin’s sodden locks, pushing them back off his forehead, tilting his head back just a little.

Then Yoongi kissed him…one of those kisses that took your breath away, made you weak at the knees. And Jimin found himself wondering how Yoongi had hiddden all this emotion behind a blank expression for so long.

The kiss turned quickly in lust. It was stupid of them, Yoongi thought, because the others would notice they were gone and come looking for them. But he kissed him hard, giving Jimin exactly what he knew they both needed. Fuel for the flames.

A flash.

Yoongi jumped back leaving Jimin breathless and his eyes darted around in the shadows. But the rain blurred his vision, he found it hard to see.

“Hyung?” Jimin’s voice had gravel to it. It was the voice he had when he rapped. But Yoongi was too shaken to be turned on. “Hyunnnng! Come here.

“There was…another flash.”

Jimin’s eyes narrowed into the direction of Yoongi’s and saw nothing. He leant up and pushed the elder’s hair out of his eyes. “You’re tired Yoongi-oppa. Let’s get home and dry.”

Yoongi finally looked at Jimin again. “Hm, what?”

“It’s just lightning hyung. Relax.” He pulled him in for another kiss, smiling against his lips. “C’mon one more…” he whispered

Suddenly a voice came from the other side of the passage. “Hey loverrrrrs!” Hobi called waving their umbrella. Jin shoved him.

Their members stood at the end of the alley giving them a coy look. Jimin giggled and hid his face in Yoongi’s shoulder. Yoongi couldn’t help but smirk.

/

When they got home Jin ordered them into the bathroom to dry off with the hair dryer. So they stood next to each other, steaming from the applied heat and giggling as their fringes curled up.

It was a happy night. One of the happiest they ever had until Yoongi got the text. An anonymous, blocked number.

They left just two words. “I know.”

And then underneath a photo. Jimin and Yoongi curled around each other in the rain. Yoongi’s blood ran cold


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My lads, ladies and humans the angst is getting real. To keep his boy and his family safe, Yoongi makes some heart-breaking sacrifices, but Anonymous want to play with Jimin and Jimin ends up thinking that Yoongi is unfaithful.

Suga tried to hide his horror, he truly did. But when Jimin came up around his back, he was still in the midst of breaking down.

“Mm, Jin and Hobi hyung have tea ready for us all in the-“ As Jimin caught sight of the elder’s face his heart stopped. Yoongi was pale. His hands were trembling. Jimin knew what that meant.

He was about to have one. A panic attack.

“Hey…hey!” He turned him in his arms and cupped his cheeks. “Hyung, what is it? What can I do.”

“I-I don’t…” He stared solidly down at his screen

“What? What’s there?” Jimin asked soft, tilting his head. Then he saw it, those two words and the two of them wrapped together. If it wasn’t terrifying, Jimin would have commented on it’s beauty. It truly was a gorgeous sight, a gorgeous image. It hurt him that other’s might not see it that way, it petrified him.

/

“Well…” Tae whispered lowering the phone. “It’s a really pretty photo?”

His attempt at humour was met by silence. Jimin sat hugging his legs and Yoongi next to him, eyes shadowy, haunted. Hobi came up behind them on the bed. His hand on Jimin’s back was well received, but Yoongi shrugged him off. It made Jimin’s heart drop

“You knew why we couldn’t do things like that. Not outside this house.” Namjoon told them calmly. “You both knew that, especially you Yoongi.”

“Don’t tell me what I already know.” Yoongi’s voice was low a dangerous and it told Namjoon to back down. “If you’re not going to help us then don’t but don’t fucking tell me I’m stupid.”

“I never said that Yoongi-yah…I’ll always be on your side.”

Yoongi turned his eyes away.

Jimin’s tears finally began to fall as Kookie and Hobi rubbed his back. He sniffled. “I knew it would be me.” He whispered. “I knew I’d be the one to ruin everything. I should have never st-started this or said anything.”

“Yoongi loves you too Jimin.” Jin whispered.

Jimin turned his fragile eyes upon his lover. “Then why can’t he look at me?”

The other’s in room turned to rapper. He remained unchanged, staring at the wall. “Hyung?” Jimin murmured, shakily. “Yoongi, please look at me.” The elder’s eyes fell to the floor and Jimin wiped his eyes. It even got Kookie crying, Tae having to caress his shoulder’s. “Yoongi!” Jimin shoved his shoulder and Yoongi was glancing at him briefly. But Jimin’s expression was too much. Suddenly his eyes were lost of their steely glare and he couldn’t look at it, he couldn’t look at his boy like that. Jimin shook his head, at a loss. “If you don’t love me now then-“ “I love you.”

“Then look at me.”

“I can't." "Why, hyung?" 

“I let you down, Minnie-ah," 

Jimin’s brows knitted together. “What’re you talking about. It was me who…”

“Minnie, I promised you nothing would happen, nothing bad. I knew all the risks. I’ve been living them since I was 13. And I let this happen.” He stood up, a little unsteady on his feet.

“Yoongi…”

“I need some time.”

“But…”

“I’ll figure this out. I’ll make sure you’re safe. All of you. Just please give me some time.” He promised and ruffling his own hair he grabbed his phone and swept past them all, leaving Jimin broke in the arms of the other members.

/

**Min Yoongi: What do you want?**

**???: What makes you think I want something?**

**Min Yoongi: Don’t fuck with me there’s always a price.**

**???: You swear a lot for an idol.**

**Min Yoongi: I don’t give a fuck. What do you want.**

**???: Bangtan off the scene.**

**Min Yoongi: Not going to happen, next?**

**???: You’re making a lot of demands considering you have a lot to lose.**

Yoongi’s eyes narrowed. Demands?

**Min Yoongi: Gunho?**

**???: Who?**

**Min Yoongi: If this is you I swear…**

**???: I think you’re becoming a little unhinged Yoongi. Did something disturb you?**

**Min Yoongi: What. Do. You. Want.**

**Min Yoongi: And before you ask Bangtan are staying put. So pick something else.**

**???: Fine. I want you.**

**Min Yoongi: What?**

**???: I want you. For one night.**

**Min Yoongi: Funny.**

**???: Although…Jimin is awfully pretty. Or maybe one of the younger ones. I’m not sure they’d be into it, but they’d do anything for their Hyungs huh?**

**Min Yoongi: You come within four feet of any of them and you’ll never walk again.**

**???: You’re feisty, that’ll make this fun.**

**???: I need an answer Yoongi.**

**Min Yoongi: One night and you leave us alone.**

**???: Swear.**

**Min Yoongi: I get to photograph you. And if our photo gets out I send it to police. Along with your IP address.**

**???: You drive a hard bargain. You’re gonna jack off to my little face huh?**

**???: You aren’t to tell anyone of this. Otherwise I create rumour of the others too.**

**???:  Deal?**

**Min Yoongi: Where?**

**/**

“Jimin-ah he’ll calm down. We’ll figure this out.” Jin whispered rubbing his doesang’s back. “It could have happened to Tae or Kookie tonight.” “Well it didn’t. It happened to us.”

Kookie sat in front of him brow furrowed, Tae on Jimin’s other side. Kookie opened his mouth to try and say anything remotely helpful and then foot steps were heard down the hall and Yoongi appeared shrugging on his jacket. Hobi stood.

“Yoongi-yah…where are you going?”

“Out.” “Now?” Namjoon glanced at Jimin.

“I need…I just need to think, clear my head.”

“Baby…” Jimin’s voice was soft, sad. Yoongi went to him. He crouched in front of him and caressed his cheeks, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

“I-I love you so much.” He told him quietly. “Just give me some time…to think…to sort this out.” He swallowed. “I love you. Remember I love you.”

“I’m so sorry about…” “Shh…Minnie. Don’t.  I just...I won’t be long.”

“Okay…I love you.” Yoongi let his eyes linger on Jimin’s face. So beautiful and so hurt. He hated it. An angel like Jimin should never be allowed to cry. Before he could change his mind, he kissed Jimin’s forehead and almost sprinted to the front door.

/

Jimin refused to sleep until Yoongi returned. Luckily tomorrow was their rest day and the other’s elected to stay up with him and watch movies. As they all began to droop on the sofas, Jimin lifted out of Hobi’s hold and wandered to the bathroom.

His phone started to buzz. He slid it from out of his pocket.

Yoongi…

He answered. “Yoongi-yah? Are you-“

He stopped dead. His heart dropped to his stomach. Through the receiver he heard skin against skin, he heard Yoongi whine and whimper. He knew that sound, he knew because it was the sound he would make when he was near to climax. But it was different now, it had an edge of something desperate to it. Something hopeless.

And another man was heard. His voice lower, and grunting. “That’s is…you’re mine.”

And Jimin just stood there in the centre of the bathroom letting the sound filter through his ears. Until it became too much, and he hung up the line.

/

 “Mm you know, I always thought you’d be a good fuck…”

Yoongi didn’t answer, he pulled on his boot and laced it, there were tears in his eyes a fury in his heart.  The other’s fingers tried to pass over Yoongi’s back. The rapper slapped it away, standing and driving his fist into his face.

His head snapped back and his nose started to bleed.

“You don’t touch me, not ever again!” Yoongi grabbed his phone and took a photo of his blackmailer. “Perfect. Now…you had what you wanted. If I hear a sniff that you might be messing with us, a sniff… I’ll end you. You hear me?”

 Yoongi grabbed his jacket and fled, slamming the door.

/

Jimin had wandered back into the lounge in shock. He had barley made it through the door before he broke down. He told them everything, though he didn’t want to believe it. And the five were speechless.

“Are you sure it was him?” Namjoon asked.

Jimin fixed him with a serious look “I know what he sounds like…”

“This is stupid. It doesn’t make any sense.” Tae murmured. “A week ago he was texting me, terrified of loosing you, telling me that he’d never been happier. It just doesn’t sound like Yoongi-hyung.”

“I know what I heard.” Jimin snapped. When Tae jumped, he sighed. He put a hand on his thigh. “Tae…god I’m sorry I jus-”

Suddenly the key turned, and the door opened. It was Yoongi…his hood up and hair covering his face. The atmosphere seemed to come to a standstill, nobody moved. Then there was a flash. Jimin gasped. Kookie bolted across the room grabbed Yoongi by the lapels, slamming him against the kitchen cupboards.

“HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SHOW YOUR F-“

The others darted to them Jin and Namjoon getting there first. “Kook no! You…”

But they were all silent and Kookie hadn’t moved since his initial outburst. Jimin stood up shakily and stumbled over, pushing the crowd apart, pushing Kookie off Yoongi. Then he saw him.

His lip was split, his eye right eye swollen and written across his cheek though he had clearly tried to scrub it off was the word, bitch. Something even deeper broke in Jimin, more so than the thought that Yoongi might have been unfaithful. Yoongi had been hurt.

“Yoongi…”

“It doesn’t matter now, I know who he is and-and he won’ t send it. I h-have his phone I stole it, I checked that he wasn’t filming o-or..” Yoongi’s good eye spilled tears.

“What? Jimin forgot everything and cupped his cheek delicately. “Yoongi you’re scaring me what happened.”

Yoongi eyes seemed dazed, they were glazed over and suddenly he was falling. Jimin and Kookie caught him before he hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi reveals Anonymous. Jimin shows his Hyung how he can look after him too. And anonymous isn't happy that Yoongi duped him, he throws some spanners in the works.

“Tae, get some water!” they carried Yoongi to the couch. Jimin and Kook. Tae stood for moment, in shock, lips parted, skin a ghostly white. “Tae!” Namjoon repeated. Tae blinked. “Water! Quick! …And a straw!”

Tae scurried away as Jimin propped Yoongi up on the pillows. “I feel…I feel bad I-“ Kookie babbled as Yoongi blinked rapidly below, attempting to pull his head out of a spin. Jimin caressed his lover’s cheek and Jin reached out to grasp Kookie’s hand.

“Shh, you didn’t know…”

As Hobi returned from the window, he scooped up a paper fan. He moved above Yoongi, fanning his face willing the oxygen into him. Kookie remained pale, he shook his head with wide eyes. “I...Hyung I didn’t…”

“N-nah…” Yoongi tried to whisper. Jimin realised with a swelling heart,he was trying to comfort his mankae, even now he was trying to care for them. “No…I…ah…”

“Shh,” Jimin pushed his hair back. “Breathe, concentrate on your breath. Thankyou.” He nodded and took the water from Tae and as Yoongi began to gain some breath back.

 Jimin shakily held the water up to his lips. “H-Here.”

The glass was trembling and Jimin’s ring rattled against the glass. He gulped in air, tight chest and light head. He was sure he was going to break down, that was until he felt a set of fingers, like a whisper on his wrist. Yoongi weakly pushed the glass down, his eyes brimming with tears that clung to his lashes. Quietly, Hobi stopped fanning, he took the glass from Jimin.

“We…we need to get that off his face.” Chim whimpered. His thumb rubbed over his cheek, smudging the letters. “We need…we can’t leave it on him we need to…”

“Jimin…Minnie.” Jimin swallowed as a tears pooled around the pad of his thumb. “Chim…”

Softly, subtly, Namjoon ushered them all away, as they disappeared Jimin pulled Yoongi up and tight in his arms against him. They both broke, let the flood gates open. Right now, details weren’t important, they were the crumbling rocks the other clung to on a stormy sea. They just needed clouds to pass, they just needed to hold on until they could breathe again.

They were like that a while, wrapped around each other…quivering. Gradually they calmed, but even after they gripped each other, sniffling against their lover’s skin, bathing in the sweetness of silence.

“Yoongi…fuck what happened to you…what happened.”  Jimin urged him back gently. “There was a phone call a-and I heard you…with a man and I thought…”

Realisation turned Yoongi to stone. “You heard us.”

“Yes…I thought you…”

“Minnie… I’m so damn sorry.” He rasped. “I’m so sorry I never wanted you to have to hear that.”

“So…it-it was…”

“Yeah b-but hear me out. Please. I really can explain.” He promised, eyes large and pained.

“I’m listening.” He promised. Fingers still covering the scrawled word against his cheek. 

/

Yoongi regaled his traumas and sacrifices as Jimin cleaned his face, dragging away the stain letter by letter. In the end Jim sat with the rag loose in his hand, Yoongi’s face wiped clean. He shook his head, at a loss for words.

“Why didn’t you tell me what you were planning…”

“Would you have let me go?”

Jimin didn’t answer that, not directly. “I couldn’t have stopped you. I know that. You know that….no matter how hard I tried.”

“Then… maybe I was just trying too…shield you from the pain. I never intended for you to see me like this or hear that happen.”

“Ah, Yoongi-yah!” Jimin sighed. “You need to stop treating me as a child.”

Yoongi frowned, thankfully, Jimin noted, that swelling under his eye was reducing of its own accord, but the bruises would be a difficult cover up. “I’d never think of you as a child…”

“But you treat me as one…” he whispered, fingers combing Yoongi’s hair. “And I know you think you’re shielding me from pain…but seeing you like this, hearing what I just heard and being able to do nothing about it…the fact I thought for even three seconds you could be this…cold, unfeeling monster I just…I’ve never felt pain like it.” He breathed his eyes pooling again. “Jagiya, it’s so much…much more than it would have been if it was me in your place.” His voice crumbled to dust and Yoongi brought him in for a gentle kiss, the coppery taste of dry blood still invading Jimin’s tongue. He pulled away after mere seconds, bumping their noses and pressed each of theirs palms together. Their fingers linking and locking together. The elder brought his younger’s hand up and pressed kisses of adoration to his knuckles.

“Minnie…” he sniffled and then he smiled, wide and watery. “You really love me huh?”

“What did you think this was, hyung? A joke?”

Yoongi shook his head. “I knew you loved me. But I guess…I was always afraid you didn’t love me the way I loved you. As much as I loved you…but now I know. I know you do.” He laughed. “It’s really nice.”

Jimin smiled and nodded. “Hyung? You say that…that you have his phone and I know you hacked it and deleted all evidence of the photo but…that doesn’t stop rumour. Does it?”

“You’re right…that’s why I have this.” He retrieved his phone from his hoodie pocket and unlocked the screen. Jimin watched him curiously as he tapped and scrolled away and then turned the screen to him, revealing the man who had been threatening them, his nose bleeding and lay foetal in the bed in the aftermath of Yoongi’s abuse.

“But that’s… Isn’t that…”

“Chae Sung. Or to many, B-Free.”

/

**Chae Sung: Look Yoongi, I’m sorry.**

**Chae Sung: Maybe I am jealous, maybe I just wanted to remind you I was still powerful. I’m still your elder and you should respect me.**

**Chae Sung: Fucking answer me at least!?**

**Chae Sung: And I want my fucking phone back. I want it back by tonight**

**Chae Sung: You know what fuck you and your little faggot boy.**

**Chae Sung: Oh wait I did. Didn’t I? I fucked you.**

**Yoongi: Huh? I’m sorry I don’t remember this?**

**Yoongi: You seem to be tense man, has someone upset you?**

**Chae Sung: Fuck you**

**Yoongi: I thought you did? Mustn’t have been memorable, I don’t recall it.**

**Yoongi: I would leave us alone. I think you know why.**

**Yoongi: We will always win. I don’t know why you can’t conceive that.**

**Chae Sung: We’ll see**

**Yoongi: You’ll see. You’ll be watching us from the cheap seats, a bitter little face in the crowds as always. I’m happy. We’re all seven of us happy. I’m sorry it bothers you, but I’m not about to let that change. And also thank you. For making us smarter.**

**Chae Sung: Will you leak that photo or not?**

**Yoongi: “We’ll see”**

**/**

After filling in their brothers, Jimin had pulled Yoongi into the shower having to support him on his weak knees…he was still sore. They held each other tight and discussed how they would go from there.

As the water warmed their bones and Jimin massaged conditioner through Yoongi’s hair, he made up his mind. “I say if rumours emerge we ignore them. And it starts to sneak into our media interviews, we should avoid it as long as possible.”

“What if we can’t.”

Yoongi’s hands wandered absent minded over Jimin’s ass as the younger washed his hair clean.

“Then we reveal it slowly.”

Yoongi’s eyes fluttered. “Jimin…are you ready for-“

“I don’t know.” He cut in. “I really don’t…but I know I’ll always be this way. I know I can’t keep running from it and one day it will come out. I’m not ashamed of it. And I’m not ashamed to love you. I know that if Chae Sung reveals what he knows and then we come out, then the speculation about our relationship will be too much. But if we do it slowly…gradually.”

“By the time we reveal it nobody will care as much.” Jimin nodded and Yoongi smiled. “You really have grown up. You’re so wise now Minnie-ah.”

Jimin smirked, his hand dropped and brushed over his ass by accident. Yoongi flinched. He paled and then blushed, embarrassed at his reaction, ashamed.  But Jimin just cupped his face and kissed him.

“I love you…I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry he did that to you.”

Yoongi just closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you too.”

/

They dried off in their room. Their room…it was theirs now. Yoongi sat in his underwear on the side of their bed and ruffled his hair with his towel. It flopped over his face as he dried off, butfinally he pulled it away to reveal a beautiful sight.

Jimin was stood before him in all his naked glory. His hair was still damp and falling into his beautiful face, Yoongi longed to reach up and push it away. He glowed in this light, his skin looking all the more tan than usual. And he looked at Yoongi long, a soft heat simmering behind his eyes, blowing his pupils wide and dark.

A gentle smile curved the younger’s plump lips and Yoongi could help but mirror it. He was so beautiful like this, so shamelessly bare and in more ways than one.

Suddenly he was dropping down to his knees in front of the elder, pushing Yoongi’s willing legs apart so he could be between them.

Yoongi’s brow twitched in confusion as Jimin tugged at his boxer briefs and he started to pull them down over Yoongi’s soft cock.

“Jimine…”

The younger didn’t answer, he let them pool at Yoongi’s ankles and kissed each thigh before taking his balls into his mouth.

“Ah…M-Minnie.”

Jimin hollowed his cheeks and sucked diligently at both, his eyes hooded and turned up at Yoongi as he grasped his cock, feeling it harden under his palm.

“Mm. Fuck.”

Jimin let go with a pop. He started to move his hand over Yoongi’s cock, lazily pumping it and watching the pleasure play among Yoongi’s gorgeous features, watched his pretty eyes darken and those pouty lips grow red from where Yoongi bit down on them.

“My boy…” Yoongi’s finger tangled in his lover’s hair and Jimin closed his eyes, leaning into it.

“Yours. All yours.” He promised parting his lips and letting Yoongi guide him down onto his cock. They had done this a lot, even back before they were officially a thing. Whenever Yoongi was tense or scared or felt weak, Jimin would take him in his mouth and make him feel powerful.

They’d done it on planes, in rehearsal rooms, Yoongi’s studio. They’d even done it a couple of times back stage.

And as Jimin closed his eyes and glided up and down on his cock like he was born for it, Yoongi felt all the pain and tension dissolve. This had become his comfort blanket behind the cameras. This felt right.

“Mm… I love you.” He breathed, licking his lips. Jimin’s head bobbed, dutifully between his legs and soon Yoongi found himself panting and shaking, his body arching into Jimin’s mouth. “J-Jimin…Minnie…” his fingers tugged his hair as if to warn him, but Jimin didn’t let up, instead, he sped up harder, faster. He let Yoongi cum and sucked him through it. His throat contracting as he swallowed it down greedily.

When he was done, Yoongi fell back into the sheets, still twitching. Jimin pulled off with a pop, showering his thighs in kisses and lapping at his balls and shaft hungrily.

“Mm fuck Minnie come here…” he whined. Jimin giggled and moved up, he hovered over Yoongi on his elbows. He kissed him and Yoongi sighed a peaceful sigh. “Let me finish you…” he whispered to Jimin.

The younger shook his head. “No hyung, that was for you, not for me.”

“But…”

Jimin kissed him again slow, lazy and whispered against his lips. “You can fuck me when we wake. Yes? As long and hard as you wish.”

Yoongi smiled shyly against his lips. And Jimin felt his heart leap, Yoongi was already healing from this.  “Not hard…” he whispered blushing. “I don’t think I can be like that…I've had a little to much roughness but…”

“Shh.” Jimin hushed him. “Whatever you need.”

/

Namjoon nodded. “Yes…Yes I know Gunho, I understan- yes I’ll tell them.”

Jin groaned from Namjoon’s chest as he hung up. “What does he want?”

“He wants Jimin and Yoongi out.”

Jin leaned up on his elbow. “Out? Of Bangtan?”

“Yeah…”

“He can’t!”

“Someone called him, about Yoongi-hyung and Jimin-ah.” “But Yoongi told us he had his phone and-“

“It doesn’t matter. Gunho never wanted this anyway he will use any excuse.”

“Theres got to be a way around this. We can work this out between us all.” Jin murmured as he pressed a kiss to Namjoon’s shoulder.

“I don’t know…but we have to try…not just for those two, but for the rest of us too. This isn’t about them though we love them, it’s about our freedom. I’ll be damned if Gun-fucking-ho will be the one to take it from us.”

Jin smiled down at him. “Did I ever tell you, it’s really sexy when you swear?”

Namjoon blushed and shoved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before anyone goes batshit. I AM NOT CALLING THE REAL B-FREE AN ABUSER. This is fiction. I just pick up on traits and turn it into characters. He seems to be aggressive and jealous and homophobic and with homophobia comes the phobia part. In my experience most homophobia comes from a fear that they could be seen as gay too or even possibly be gay themselves. I don't even think B-free is gay in this, maybe he's curious. In this he just wants to mess with Yoongi and gain power over him. I think that's exactly how he acted with he and RM in the past. But again this is fiction please do not use this as a chance to spread hate. The real B-Free already has a ruined career, lets be classy and not kick him while he's down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is still shaken. Gunho gets mad. Jimin gets mad. Yoongi gets mad. Namjoon shows exactly how to use a high IQ to slap a bitch. Will the boy decide on coming out? Side note: HOBI'S MIXTAPE IS FLY! And I love writing for Jin.

Yoongi was writhing. It woke Jimin up, this man was whimpering and groaning. He tried to shush him, calm him without having to wake him fully.

Jimin wondered what was happening inside that beautiful mind. He wanted to squash it. Erase it.

Who was he kidding…he knew what it was. Who it was. And it lit a fire in him, a fierce and ruthless blaze.

/

_“Come in.”_

_Yoongi stole his breath. No fear. He opened the door and his eyes shot open wide as the man turned his face and smirked. “Cat got your tongue sweetness?”_

_Yoongi blinked. “No…why would you want in me? You hate the very idea of gay men. Why would you.”_

_“Perhaps you got me curious…” he stood and ran his hand over Yoongi’s cheek, which the younger promptly slapped away, he shoved Chae Sung back until he hit the wall and the elder retaliated, pulling his arm back and punching Yoongi square in the face. With a sting Yoongi knew it had split his lip and the tang of metal hit his tongue. He wiped his lip on the back of his sleeve, staining it in red._

_“This what you brought me here for? To beat the shit out of me? You’ve been running your mouth about it on Twitter huh?” Yoongi spat his blood on the carpet. Chae laughed._

_“You want a fight Yoongi? Fair warning if you try it…this.” He held up his phone. “Will be everywhere by morning.”_

_Yoongi’s heart hammered in his chest at the sight of he and Jimin on that screen. The romance, the sweet, intimate way they were intertwined. It seemed so wrong to see Jimin’s face in this situation._

_“You know…” the elder sneered. “I keep thinking of your boy here. I bet those pretty lips would look amazing wrapped around my di-“_

_Chae was cut off with a knee to his crotch, Yoongi did it without thinking, blinded by fury. And very soon he regretted it because B-Free was a lot taller than him. After doubling over, Yoongi attempting to grab his phone, the elder smashed his elbow into Yoongi’s eye._

_The blow sent Yoongi dizzy and Chae used it grab his by his neck and throw him carelessly to the bed._

_“You want to fuck with me and to send this shit then I will!”_

_“No! Wait!” Chae’s finger hovered over his phone. Yoongi leaned up, shaken from his punch. He couldn’t look at Chae as he murmured. “I’m sorry.”_

_Chae smirked. “Better.” He wandered away for a second. And when he returned his phone was gone, he was carrying a marker pen in it’s place. Yoongi shuddered when a hand turned his face._

_As the pen was dragged over his skin the elder spoke. “You know maybe this makeup shit did you good, you got real pretty.”_

_Yoongi felt bile rise in his throat, he closed his eyes, willing himself to get it done. Jimin, Jimin…The boys too. Do it for your family._

_Chae made a pleased noise and pulled back. “Perfect.”_

_He stood aside and when Yoongi opened his eyes he was forced to look at his reflection through the length-wise mirror attached to the wall opposite. He looked dead. Like a ghost, pale and emotionless. Five letters were scribed into his cheek. ‘A-M-K-A-E’ or in English…bitch, slut…_

_A shiver rattled Yoongi when Chae cupped his chin and stood up tall over him. “That’s right little boy. You’re mine tonight.”_

_Chae patted his cheek and the jingle metal filled the room as he unbuckled his belt. Yoongi couldn’t meet his gaze. Instead he let his eyes wander to the door, deciding he needed to focus on that. On his escape when it was all done with._

_But instead he saw Jimin._

_The singer’s eyes were overflowing. Tears, pain, anger. You name it, but the younger didn’t move. “Minnie…” Yoongi choked out and Chae smirked over his shoulder._

_“Let me show you boys how a real man does it.”_

_/_

Yoongi bolted up, trying to struggle out of the arms around him. He whimpered and gasped and writhed until he heard a soft voice in his ear.

“Hey it’s me…it’s me hyung. Don’t worry.”

Yoongi turned toward the voice, panting. Jimin. His angel. His hand moved without his input, caressing his cheek, making sure that the boy was real. Then he dropped it. “Sorry…Sorry I’m…”

Jimin’s brow furrowed. “Don’t apologise…” Yoongi didn’t react when Jimin massaged his scalp, not past closing his eyes. “What do you need?”

Yoongi shook his head his eyes turned up to his lover. It made Jimin’s heart hurt, he looked so vulnerable like this. “Just…kiss me? Hold me a little?”

Without pause, Jimin swooped in and captured his lips with his own. It was short and sweet, then he pulled Yoongi down into the crook of his neck and played with his hair, combing it from root to tip. “You’re so strong hyung.”

Yoongi snorted. Jimin frowned. “Stop that. I mean it. What you did for us, for the member’s. I’ve never heard anything so brave, so stupidly selfless. You were willing to risk everything, your pride, you heart, your mind, your body…maybe even your life…” his voice wavered. “Just to keep us safe.”

“You’re my family. I can’t count how many times you’ve rescued me. I’d do it again. A thousand times.”

“This will never happen again. Trust me.”

If Yoongi would have looked up, he would have seen fire in Jimin’s eyes.

/

“Why are we here again.” Jimin growled. Namjoon put a hand on his shoulder. “We made a mistake it’s being fixed!”

“You signed a contract.”

“Nothing has happened yet.” Yoongi cut in. “I know who the complaint has come from. I can deal with him.”

“If he’s not handled…”

“You won’t get rid of us. You can’t.”

Gunho scowled a Jimin.  “Excuse me?”

“You can’t. You know that. I will always be indifferent to gender and Yoongi will always like both sexes. You could never stop me from loving him. You’re only option…if this is to go further is to have us come out. Gradually.”

Gunho snorted and Namjoon raised his brow, curious. “You can’t possibly think…”

“Why not?” Yoongi murmured. “Bangtan has pushed so many other boundaries. Why not this one? If you want to be base about this. We’ve established ourselves all over the world as artists. For you this could be an opportunity to push us into a new market.”

It made the others cringe, it even made Yoongi swallow as he said it. To be used as a marketing scheme. But Gunho seemed devoid of feelings, he only understood money. The old man clicked his tongue thoughtfully. “I will think about it and put it to the board. If this person is not dealt with.”

“He will be.”

/

“I’m coming with you.” Jimin insisted as they left the office, Namjoon following close.

“No.”

Jimin grabbed his hand and pulled Yoongi around, his eyes so stony and serious they could have thrown sparks. “You are not going there alone! Not again.”

“Neither of you are going without me.” Joon murmured, ever calm.

The two turned to him. “Namjoon…” Yoongi groaned, pushing his hair back. “I can’t have either of you involved in this. This isn’t to do with y-“

“This whole thing started with me and you Yoongi-yah.  And since then he’s threatened my family and hurt my brother. This has everything to do with me. I am coming with you hyung. You have no choice in this.”

Yoongi looked down on his two youngers, their expressions spoke a thousand words. They would do this together.

/

A knock on the door had Chae groaning. He stretched knocking over several beer can’s on the coffee table. After he failed to move, another knock came. Harder, more insistent.

Chae rolled of the sofa, rubbing his eye, his head pounding and then he opened the door.

Like a blade through the air, he was suddenly being thrown to the floor and his head pummelled by flying fists.

Jimin really hadn’t expected it of himself. But on seeing the man who had done what he had done to Yoongi, a darkness passed over him that was all consuming.  And he hit him. He hit him again and again, unable to stop.

“Minnie, no.” Yoongi tried to pull him back but he ducked out of his arms and carried on, drawing blood, breaking his nose. He just needed to hurt him. He needed to hurt him hard.

It took both Namjoon and Yoongi to pull Jimin away and Yoongi held him in his arms as Chae Sung rolled over. He whispered calming words into Jimin’s ear until the singer was still and glaring at the man on the floor with a hatred Yoongi never thought he’d be capable of.

“Well…” Chae held his nose and stumbled up. “Gotta hand it to you Yoongi…your little bitch put up more of a fight than you did.”

Yoongi snapped forward but Joon held him. “Stop. Breath. Don’t rise to it.” He mumbled.

Yoongi gritted his teeth. “You think you’re clever don’t you…you knew his name because I slipped up. I told you. But your plan has failed. We’re going nowhere.”

“I’ll keep coming back. Every one of you bitch ass little idols, you’ll pay for smearing the name of hip-hop.”

“We’re helping hip-hop.” Joon murmured. Chae snorted.

“Like fucking hell you are. Wearing lipstick and prancing around like delicate fairies. You aint ever been hip-hop. ” “That’s one side yeah.” Joon tilted his head. “But what your brain is too small to comprehend is that me or Yoongi or even Hobi having our separate careers, BTS releasing hip-hop tracks, that opens the door for hip-hop artists to gain as much speed as idols do.  To make the same amount of money and earn the same amount of respect. But instead of using that tiny brain of yours and realising that, you use us as an excuse for your lack of talent and your non-existent business skills. All of this pale to insignificance really, you have committed counts of sexual assault, blackmail and bodily harm. Proven with a photo of you from the night in question and captured in messages. We could do more than have you hurt, we could have you locked up.”

Chae went pale.

“But you know. It’s up to you.” Namjoon opened the door gesturing them out. “Your move.”

“I-I could still…”

“Still what?” Yoongi scoffed. “Out us? Go right ahead I’d love to see your evidence.”

“Wait I…”

“Good bye, Chae.” Joon slammed the door behind them and on the other side he was met by the hugs of his members.

“And this…” Jimin whispered. “Is why you’re our leader.”

/

Jin had reprimanded them when they got home. But it was a half-hearted reprimand. Truly, their brothers were proud.

“I can’t belive Chim Chim beat a guy up. Our Park Jimin.” Tae breathed, wide eyed.

“I can’t believe Yoongi-hyung didn’t” Kookie murmured.

“I can’t believe Joonie-hyung shut him down like. Yah it makes me smile.” Hobi grinned.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WENT WITHOUT LETTING ME KNOW!”

Jimin leaned against Yoongi’s arm and laughed. Jin was always dramtic like this, right now it was lovely, familiar, endearing.

“Yah! You’re so loud!” Yoongi groaned rolling his head and letting cheek press against Jimin’s hair. Jin hit Namjoon with a rolled-up magazine.

“Ah! Why do you always hit me?!”

Thwack. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“We have things discuss!” Joon groaned.

Jimin raised a brow. “Like what?”

“Like if you’re going to come out or not.”

“But we…”

“Gunho doesn’t know about the assault. Or what we just did. Either way it’s no promise that Chae will stop what he’s doing before we get to the police. Even if I he says nothing, you still have the chance to come out. Have it all out in the open. With that comes…”

“Zero privacy.” Yoongi whispered.

“But to be honest with you, hyung…we barley got that before. Before this all happened we had to hide in our home…hide from cameras.” Jimin murmured.

“ Well it’s not something we can decide in on night.” Yoongi sighed. “We need to think on it. Talk…and besides we have an occasion to celebrate.” He smiled at Hobi who grinned back. “The Hixtape comes out tonight huh?”  

Hobi smirked as the other’s jaws dropped.

“I CAN’T DEAL WITH ANYMORE LIES!” Jin yelled, the smile on his face betraying him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YoonminHope threesome? Jimin and Suga decide on their fate. Namajin are cute. Really a filler before all the shit kicks off again.

The Hixtape was the perfect distraction and honestly Yoongi was incredibly proud of Hoseok. It was truly a masterpiece. They had partied long into the night with lots of laughter and even more wine and so it seemed wrong to let Hobi wander back to his room and cover his ears while Tae and Kookie fooled around in the bed across from him. Both other couples offered their beds. Hobi went with Yoongi and Jimin because “You could use a nice hopeful diversion.”

It had been a long, steamy night. Somehow, though he tried to steer the attention toward Hobi, Yoongi kept ending up at the core of it all, the other’s, Hobi and Jimin, showering his body with kisses and pleasuring him to his hearts content. However, after Jimin came and then Yoongi followed, deep inside the youngest, they focused on Hoseok, bringing him to orgasm three times before he passed out between them.

Jimin’s finger’s caressed Hobi’s hair and Yoongi’s stroked his side as he snoozed. The couple kissed long and languid above him and Hobi grumbled as he buried his face in Yoongi’s tummy.

“Mm, he’s such a light sleeper.” He mumbled. Jimin smiled, unable to take his eyes of Yoongi. Yoongi blushed under to wonderous gaze. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…you just look really nice post sex, all messy. You smell good too.”

“I smell like sweat and cum.”

“Mm . It’s sexy.”

“Perv.” Yoongi snickered and nipped on Jimin’s bottom lip. “Hey…what do you think…about what Namjoon said?”

Jimin twiddled the ends of Hoseoks hair absent mindedly, lidded eyes deep in thought. “I think…I’m proud to belong to you. And I don’t care who knows, or what they think.”

Yoongi blushed. “That’s sweet Jimine…but people will be cruel.”

“I don’t care.”

“I don’t want you to do this for me…”

“Yoongi…” Jimin let go of Hobi and cupped his cheeks. “I will always be who I am. I can’t hide from it forever. I’m coming out. If you don’t want to…then we can keep this private. Me and you. But if we come out together…the public with put two and two together soon enough. I can’t hide it anymore Yoongi-yah…I’m so in love with you, you know I can never hide it. Not unless you want me to.”

Yoongi shook his head. “Never…” he ran his thumb over Jimin’s bottom lip. “So…Together then?”

“Together.” Jimin beamed.

“Why aren’t you holding meeeee…” Hobi whined from between them, Yoongi rolled his eyes and they enclosed him once more.

/

The morning began with the smell of breakfast wafting through from the kitchen. It woke Yoongi and Jimin first, only waking Hoseok when they rolled away from him. They laughed as he refused their request to come to breakfast.

“Jinnie-hyung will kill you if you don’t eat his food.” Jimin reminded him. With a renewed energy Hobi was rolling out of bed and padded down to his own room to get dressed. Recording days were always easy dressing days for Yoongi, a loose, dark sweater and ripped jeans with a cap to keep his hair out of his face. Jimin however was seeming to wade through all his clothes dissatisfied with each ensemble. He pouted as he tuned in the mirror, trying to flatten down a phantom belly. Yoongi tilted his head at him through the glass, his fingers brushing the soft grey wool of Jimin’s jumper. It fell a little off one shoulder and Yoongi, powerless to the call of his body, left kisses over Jimin’s exposed skin. “This looks beautiful on you.” He whispered.

“Hyung?” he asked gently. “Am I putting on weight?”

“I don’t know, I don’t notice such things. I don’t care either, to me you’re perfect.”

Jimin smiled at him through the mirror and pressed his cheek to Yoongi’s. “You told me once that perfection doesn’t exist.”

“That’s before I saw you naked for the first time.” Jimin giggled and shoved him.

“You call me a perv hyung!” he pulled him in quick by the collar and kissed him. “I have to do my hair…you go…let Jinne-hyung know we’re coming.”

Yoongi nodded and closed the door behind him, smiling as Jimin let out a soft, content sigh.

/

On any other day, where perhaps he was less high on love, he would have saw what was before him and gagged. But today Yoongi just smiled as Namjoon sat on the counter and watched Jin work, fondness clear and bright in his eyes. Jin would turn back now and then and smile or blink, always blushing. Yoongi watched from the door way as Jin got frustratingly flustered. He scooped some honey from the jar and swiped it on Joon’s cheek playfully.

Joon pouted, sometimes Yoongi found it hard to believe this man was rapper who could spit fire. But then again, people said the same thing about him.

Jin laughed, squeaking a little. “I’m sorry my precious thing… come here.” He cupped his cheek and darted out his tongue, sweeping it away, Namjoon tilting his head and closing his eyes, when Jin pulled back, they shared a long, heavy gaze, then Namjoon let his finger’s trace the contours of elder’s face.

He pulled Jin in. Yoongi thought he better make himself known before it got a little R-rated. “Please, not near the food.”

They jumped back, red in the face. Namjoon was looking everywhere but Yoongi and Jin’s head was ducked, giggling to himself.  Yoongi rolled his eyes and leant on the counter. “What even is it with you two? You never really called yourself a couple.”

Jin shrugged. “We’re taking it slowly, exploring, we weren’t all destined from the start as you and Jimine were…it’s new for us.”

Yoongi scratched the back of his neck and yawned. “Mm, were we really so obvious.”

“Painfully so…” Namjoon chuckled. “He would cling to you and he was the only one you felt comfortable enough around to let yourself be vulnerable. Serendipity didn’t emerge out of nothing. You were meant for each other.”

Yoongi smiled fondly, thoughtfully. “I’m glad you say that…because we were thinking about…telling people.”

Jin choked on his sip of water and with his instinct kicked in, Namjoon rubbed his back. “You mean…for real? You’re going to…”

“Slowly. Very slowly, I thought we could start posting things together on Twitter or…you know, romatic-ish VLives. Then go from there. If you are all okay with that?”

When Jin finally recovered he beamed and hugged RM around his middle tight. “They grow up so fast!”

Yoongi narrowed his eyes. “You’re only eldest by a few months.”

Jin pointed his spatula at Yoongi. “But I am eldest, and that’s all that matters.”

“Whatever you decide Yoongi-yah, we’ll be right behind you. Jimin too.”

Yoongi nodded and played with sleeve of his sweater, lost in a thought. Namjoon tilted his head. “Are you nervous about it?” Namjoon asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Yoongi shook his head. “No, it’s not that it’s… I’ve been thinking on something else. Last night as I watched you all, as I watched Hobi and my Jimine sleep…Chae Sung…he…he kept saying about ‘all you idols’.”

Namjoon nodded. “Yeah…well. He’s made no secret he doesn’t like the idea of the idol industry.”

“And he’s retaliating, he hurt me, he’s threatened to do things to Jimin, to hurt you all. But…I can’t help but thinking, even if we have the power in this situation, how many more idols have to go through what I did? What if he doesn’t stop at me? You-you didn’t see him that night he was…he had no life in his eyes.” Jin shot Namjoon a look, his eyes drawn tight, pained at Yoongi’s tone.

Joon hopped down off the bench and moved over to Yoongi, a hand on each shoulder. “What are you saying?”

“I want to go to the police.”

/

Later that night, Jimin sat back on the sofa in Yoongi’s studio, listening to his lover play. He’d create stunning melodies, beautiful phrases and even sing a little under his breath, only inviting Jimin to perform when the lyrics were perfect for him.

And he’d close his eyes as Jimin’s voice echoed soft and beautiful into the room, like it healed him just to hear it.  When Jimin finished he shut of the recording and kissed him, a thank you. “Perfect Jimine, it’s perfect.”

The final product always got Yoongi on edge, and so he reached for Jimin’s hand as he pressed play. Jimin gazed down and their entwined fingers with adoration. There was no mistaking, they fit beautifully together. He took out his phone as the keys began to fill the room with their bitter sweet cadance. He hit record, filming their hands as Yoongi squeezed Jimin, shy.

Later he posted it on Twitter “Ah, hyung, always needs a hand to hold while he works. #SweetSuga #JIMIN”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All seems well for the boys, all seems to be moving forward and happiness comes flowing back. Until Jimin goes missing. Ahhhh don't kill me! <3

When Yoongi caught sight of Jimin’s tweet, he hadn’t been able to contain himself. He had him up on the piano in minutes. He thanked whomever was responsible for soundproofing as the piano wasn’t the only one making noise, Jimin could barely contain himself when Yoongi fucked him like this. Hard and desperate. This was release, all the feelings that had been building up, all the good all the bad. Yoongi was fucking it out of them, and Jimin was more than willing, pliant…holding his legs to his chest and letting Yoongi take what he needed.

They were sweating, it was so hot in here, and Yoongi was relentless, he’d do this till he was breathless. He’d love nothing more…there was no better way to meet his end, then in pleasuring the man beneath him.

“Yoongi! Yes! FUCK”

The keys clunked underneath him, and the piano was beating against the wall. Yoongi kissed him languid and wet and Jimin’s thighs, as tapered as the were, shook with the force. “Uhhhn. Mm, good boy. Uhn. That’s it.”

Very soon Jimin was arching and bucking, his hand moving rapidly over his cock, chasing his orgasm. He came, he came hard, clamping down around Yoongi, pulling a yell and a powerful climax out of the elder.

Yoongi kept coming for what seemed to be an eternity and ended up boneless in Jimin’s arms…trembling like the beating wings of a butterfly. He felt almost weak for doing it. Jimin must be so sore…so tired and yet Yoongi was the one being held.

But before he could express his guilt, Jimin’s lips were turning up in a sated smile and his finger were brushing the keys. It was a gentle melody, a familiar one. The younger tripped on one of the notes and started again

“I modeun geon uyeoni anya…geunyang geunyang…”

Jimin’s eyes turned down to Yoongi as he whispered those words, sang them gentle against his neck. The note hung in and Yoongi pulled Jimin down onto the seat, dazed a little from their orgasms.

“Aye neukkimeuro… On sesangi eojewan dalla, geunyang geunyang… neoye gippeumeuro. Niga nal bulleosseul ttae. Naneun neoye kkocheuro. Gidaryeotteon geotcheoreom, urin shiridorok pieo. Eojjeomyeon ujuye seobri, geunyang geuraetteon geoya. You know I know… neoneun na naneun neo…” Yoongi pressed their foreheads together, blushing…almost embarrassed for what he just did. But Jimin was entranced. Yoongi’s voice was so much different to his. It was low, gravely… like rough velvet. If Yoongi sang to him like this every night, Minnie would never sleep fitfully again.

“Keep going.” Jimin begged softly.

Yoongi shook his head. “No I… I don’t sound pretty like you.”

“You sound beautiful…” he breathed.

“I’m not sure PD would agree.”

“I don’t care, you sound beautiful.” With the air of seriousness in his tone, a lump formed in Yoongi’s throat.  He closed his eyes and decided to just tell him.

“Minnie…I want to go to the police…about what happened to me.” His arms tightened around Jimin as if he’d pull away. He didn’t budge.

“Good…would you like me to come too?”

“Jimin, this could make him…angrier.”

“The happier we get the angrier he is…I don’t want to be sad forever and I don’t want him free to hurt us. Besides the police have a duty of secrecy in matters like this don’t they?

“Yeah…”

“So, then they won’t release any statements.”

“You’re right…”

Jimin kissed him. “I’m always right hyung…”

Suga swatted him and they giggled as he lifted him from the bench. “We should really put our clothes back on…”

/

“I want foooooood.” Tae whined arched over Kookie’s lap.  Jin was snoozing against Namjoon’s shoulder. The leader shushed Tae.

“Be quiet don’t wake him.”

“It shouldn’t be up to Jinnie-hyung to feed us all the time…” Yoongi murmured. “But since we’re all too tired to cook how about we just get chicken from the place around the corner?”

The youngest four perked up at the suggestion. Then Hobi groaned. “Who will get it.” They looked at each other expectantly. Yoongi rolled his eyes and tugged Jimin’s hand.

“We better go before they all devour each other.”

“From the sounds that were coming from your studio earlier, you can’t really talk hyung.” Kookie teased.

Jimin’s eyes widened and he covered his face with a groan, while Yoongi remained motionless. “Well take notes huh? That’s how you please your man.”

/

They were giggling all the way to the shop, and when Yoongi ordered little chili peppers, Jimin burst into laughter, pressing his forehead to his shoulder and wrinkling his nose.

“Ahh! Yoongi-yah! I can’t breath.”

Yoongi chuckled. “You look warm?”

Jimin nodded. “It’s hot in here…”

“Wait outside, Jiminie…get some air…I’ve got the bags.”

“You sure hyung?”

Yoongi longed to kiss him. But instead he just nodded.

“You know…” Jimin whispered.

“I know…”

Jimin smiled wide, bright and stepped out with a jingle of the bell.

/

It was cold, too cold really. Jimin shuddered and pulled his hood up, zipping his jacket and rubbing his hands together for friction. It was foggy out tonight. The mist had descended, and the streets were all shadows and dusty light beams. Jimin watched Yoongi through the clouded window as he wiped a strip clean with his palm.

He smiled at the elder. He looked so adorable all swaddled in his jacket and scarf, bouncing on his feet. The though that anyone could ever want to see someone like him hurt was unthinkable.

“Jimin.”

The singer jumped and turned, narrowing his eyes in search of the voice. “Hello?” he called. No answer.

Then the sound of metal clattering down the alley at the side of the shop made Jimin curious. He neared the entrance, eyes sharp. “Um, hello?”

When there was silence he shrugged and turned to join Yoongi back inside. That was until a hand came over his mouth and an arm grabbed him, closing him in.

Jimin screamed, he struggled violently against the hold, but through the clouded window Yoongi couldn’t see him. He couldn’t hear him.

/

“Jimin-ah we need to get this back quick before…” Yoongi blinked at the empty road around him. “Jimine?” he called.

Nothing. He felt a shiver slither down his spine. “JIMIN!”

/

**Grandpa: Taehyungie, has Jimin come home?**

Tae: Huh?

Tae: No hyung I thought he was with you?

**Grandpa: Fuck….**

**Grandpa: Tae tell Namjoon to come and don’t let him come alone.**

Tae: What’s happening?!

**Grandpa: TAE TELL HIM!**

Tae: I have! What’s happening?!

**Grandpa: I can’t find him!**

Tae: Who?

**Grandpa: Jimine.**

Tae: We’re coming hyung. Be safe <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear for Jimin's safety has some of the members blaming themselves. A captor reveals himself. And Yoongi gets confirmation of his fears.

Jimin was scared. More than scared, he was terrified. One moment he had been on top of the world, staring out into bright and wondrous future and the next… there we thoughts spilling from his eyes of a future potentially lost.

He kept quiet… he kept still in the back of the car, the tears streaming down his face.

“Are you going to hurt me?” he whispered. The masked man met his eyes through the mirror. He didn’t answer.

/

When the other members had found Yoongi he was nearly hysterical. It had taken a good 10 minutes for them to calm him.

They decided to split into two teams. Jin, Hobi and Yoongi. Namjoon, Tae and Kookie.  One went east, the other west and they searched the surrounding area, to circle back around and meet later.

“What if we don’t find him tonight…” Yoongi murmured, voice rough.

“We will.”  Jin promised. “And if we don’t, we call the police.” They both suddenly stopped, when they realised that Hobi wasn’t with them. They turned to see him stood behind them, looking of thoughtfully into the distance. “Hope? What is it?” Jin whispered as they circled back to him.

He sighed and dipped his head. “What…what if Jimine left? Left himself? ”

Yoongi shook his head. “What are you talking about.”

Hobi looked up at him. “What if it was me?”

/

_“So, who will it be?” Yoongi murmured, alcohol bathing his eyes in star shine. Hobi tilted his head just coming down off a laugh._

_“Huh?”_

_They lay, the seven of them, on the grass under the stars. Yoongi turned to his face to the side, Jimin still curled on his chest. “It’s your big night, you shouldn’t be sleeping alone.”_

_Hobi grinned. “You’ll let me?”_

_Namjoon grabbed his hand from the other side. “It’s up to you… you have your choice. Me and Joonie, Yoongi and Jimine. I’d suggest our youngest too but...” They all shot a look to the pair over Jin’s shoulder. Kookie and Tae were locked in a tight embrace and passionate kiss that seemed too intimate for any one of them to come between._

_Hobi chuckled. “Our eldest hyung is too tired to handle two of us. And beside. I think Yoongi-hyung and Jimine... they need a Hope-ful distraction.”_

_All four of the member who weren’t…busy, groaned. “I take it back, me and Jimine will not abide that terrible humour.”_

_But Hobi just laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. He started out one sided, but slowly and with lots of coaxing Hoseok felt him return it._

_The change came when a shadow passed their closed eyes and Yoongi felt Jimin’s warmth leave his body. They parted and peered up at Jimin, who looked blank…thoughtful down at them._

_“Huh? Minnie? What’s up?”_

_Jimin blinked and shook his head, a smile finally edging its way over his face. “Nothing…I’m just a little cold. Can we take it inside?”_

_Hobi jumped up helping up Yoongi and Jimin with both hands and he kept hold of them, giggling as he pulled them back inside._

_ 20 Minutes Later. _

_Yoongi chuckled as Hobi pressed him down, sandwiching him between his naked body and Jimin’s. Yoongi was trying to concentrate on his fingers in Jimin, trying to concentrate on pleasuring the man below him, but Hobi’s mouth made a hot little trail down his back and he nudged his legs apart._

_Yoongi slid his fingers out of Jimin to the younger’s whines of desperation, but he didn’t want to jolt and hurt him._

_Hobi moved down, between Suga’s spread cheeks and started to lick. Yoongi let out a low, shuddering moan, his jaw falling open and Jimin looked up at him, eyes fluttering and his hand tugging his arm. “Hyung…” the singer whispered, so sweet and innocent. “I…I’ve never even done that to you before.”_

_Hob lifted his head, brow raised. “I can stop?”_

_There was a thoughtful pause, many emotions passing through Jimin’s gorgeous eyes and then the man smiled, soft, loving as he cupped Yoongi’s cheeks. “Carry on…hyung looks so pretty when he moans.”_

_/_

“Hobi stop…” Yoongi sighed he brought him forward with an arm around his back. “We’ve shared a bed with you many times. It’s never been a problem and 15 minutes after that he was begging you to keep doing it because it made me go harder.”

“Yeah but what if…”

“No. Whatever you’re thinking no. Jimin…Jimin is sensitive yes and during sex he needs lots of praise and attention but…but even if he was upset, he wouldn’t leave me like this. After what happened, not for something so tiny.” Hobi nodded and Jin smiled proudly at Yoongi from his other side. Yoongi had come far. He didn’t even know how strong he was becoming. “I wont have them get into your head too.” He whispered. “We call you Hope for a reason…I need our hope right now. I’m a pessimist, you all know that. I need sunshine and rainbows, please don’t let them get to you too.”

Hobi smiled, a smile that dissolved into one of his trademarks grin. “You care for me Hyuuuuung.”

Yoongi sighed, a little weight lifted from his shoulders even if it was temporary. “You’re lucky, if I didn’t you’d know about it.”

/

Jimin didn’t bother to fight when he was blind folded and huddled from the car into what he assumed to be a building. The man was a lot bigger than he was, even if he got away for a moment, he would catch him again and surely rain down punishment on him.

So Jimin kept quiet and let himself be dragged.

He was suddenly shoved down, nearly toppling over onto something soft, a couch? A bed? There was something about the smell of the place…cannabis, beer and cheap aftershave. He had been here before.

Then it clicked. It clicked, and he froze.

The blind fold was removed, and he was in the bedroom where he knew it happened. Jimin couldn’t help but glare at the man in the mask as he threw the blind fold over onto the dresser.

“What exactly are planning on doing with me Chae Sung?”

The man blinked at him. And a voice came from the left.

“Well there are many things I wish to do…” Chae came out from the bathroom, pulling the cord to switch the light off in there. “Jimin isn’t it? Damn Yoongi got himself a good bit off ass…he looks even better angry.” He winked to the other man.

Jimin’s eyes were wide and fluttered as flickered between the two. If that wasn’t Chae Sung…then who?

The man peeled off his mask, and Jimin’s heart hit the floor.

“You?”

/

Namjoon kept the youngest two close to him, even when Kookie suggested they break off. He knew what Yoongi thought and it bubbled in his stomach like acid, he wanted to throw up. Jimin was a little brother to him. It’s why he could never share a bed with him or Yoongi like Hobi did. It didn’t feel right. The love between the three of them was different. Just as strong but…different.

“Do you think…maybe he disappeared because he wanted to?” Tae murmured shuffling his feet.  Kookie turned to him and then Namjoon, confused.

“Why would he want that?”

Suddenly Tae got teary. “I feel bad…” he whimpered. As soon as he saw it, Kookie’s eyes flew open and he was pulling him into the tight circle of his arms, Namjoon too rubbed his back.

“Why would you feel bad?” Kookie asked gentle.

“He’s my best friend… I’m supposed to be looking out for him. And this morning I found him by the mirror poking his stomach. I’ve been neglecting him. I know he could have-have handled what happened to Yoongi hyung…he would do it for him. But what if he started to be depressed again and nobody saw it. If I didn’t because I was too wrapped up in Kookie to look.”

Kookie swallowed guiltily. “And there was that time…remember? With the coffee…”

/

_Jimin shrugged on his blue velvet bomber and messed with his hair. Yoongi made a low, appreciative noise and plucked his earphones from his ears. He rolled off the bed and swept over to Jimin, his hands on his waist under the jacket. “If this is for me it’s working.”_

_Jimin bit his lip and smirked, leaning back. “It’s always for you. But I’m going to hang out with Tae remember? We haven’t spent a lot of time together recently.”_

_“Mm…he’s lucky… you look beautiful.”_

_Jimin blushed and shook his head. “So do you.”_

_Yoongi narrowed his eyes through the mirror at his hair all tufted and his cheeks pink from the radiator’s heat. “You have strange taste.”_

_Jimin shoved him weak and playful but kissed him only moments after. “I love you…try not to work too hard while I’m gone.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_Jimin beamed and almost bounced out to the hallway where he immediately bumped into Tae, who pulled Kookie being behind him._

_“Oh! You’re coming too Jungkookie?” he smiled._

_Tae tilted his head. “Huh?”_

_Jimin’s heart sunk a little. “Oh, ah…coffee, we said last night um…”_

_Tae covered his face. “Jimine…I’m sorry! I completely forgot! And we reserved a table down at Lolita…” he groaned. “I’m such an idiot.”_

_“No-no don’t worry!”_

_Kookie’s brows knitted together. “Hey, you can come with us?”_

_Jimin shook his head. “No…no it’s a date. I wouldn’t want to be in the way.”_

_“Hey! You’re never in the way.” Tae promised._

_Jimin dipped his head and shook it… “No, you two have fun. Another day huh?”_

_Tae nodded. “I’ll note it down and give it to Kookie to remember!”_

_Jimin nodded and almost bashful he dipped back into his room._

_/_

“When I text Suga-hyung to ask if he was okay, he said he was little down, but he understood. But I should have been there for him…”

“Me too.” Kookie murmured against his hair. Namjoon shook his head.

“This isn’t what this is about. I doubt Yoongi-hyung thinks that it is either. And if it is that Jimine was going through things, it isn’t your fault that he ran off. Jimine has always had problems with the way he sees himself. That’s something that would be the same no matter what, it’s something he has to overcome himself. If anything, the seven of us covet him too much, sometimes I’m afraid he will get a big head and won’t know how to stand without any support.” Joon laughed a breathy laugh. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Yoonz: Come back to the house quickly.**

“Shit.”

“What?”

“Hyung?”

**_Joonz: What is it?_ **

**_Joonz: Yoongi?_ **

**Yoongi: Call the police. He has him.**

**_Joonz: Chae Sung?_ **

**Yoongi: And someone else. Some one else took the picture. Fuck Joon.**

**_Joonz: Breathe. In and out. Send me the picture and get home safe!_ **

****

Ten seconds later his phone buzzed. And Namjoon’s breath caught in his throat. Jimin was there, pale faced, thankfully looking unharmed, but Chae had him in his hold and silver blade pressed flat to his cheek. The question now was who was taking that photo? And how would they get Jimin home safe?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys call the police. Sejin is mad at Yoongi. Yoongi is mad at Sejin. When Yoongi realises where Jimin is...he will get an suprising call from a familiar face.

 “Chae Sung you… you need to stop.”

Chae guffawed and tilted the blade in his hand, it caught the light like moonshine. “You say that as if you’re in a position to tell me anything.”

“I don’t understand what we did...”

“It’s not what you did! It’s what you didn’t do!”

Jimin shook his head, befuddled. “I-I don’t know what you mean…”

“You’re a pretty boy with no brain of course you don’t know what I mean! When your ARMYs came after me they destroyed me. And you all sat there and did _nothing_!” he threw the blade and Jimin gasped and it was plunged into the wall behind him.

Jimin closed his eyes. “Chae please…I barley knew who you were. But what you did…there are consequences for everything. Besides the people who had no mercy for you they’re just people behind screens… it how you react that matters.”

“Yeah well people behind screens got a lot of power nowadays. And if I can’t punish every single one of them, I’ll punish their idols. They need to be told... to know what happens when you play with fire.”

“This will do nothing but land you in trouble…what are you both going to do? Kill me? Then what? How will it improve your lives? You’ve scarred Yoongi. You’ve terrified the rest of us too, what more do you need?”

Chae was silent, he glared thoughtfully out his bedroom window. His resolve shaking.

“Please…just let me go.”

/

**Incoming Call**

“Yes?”

“We have him.”

“Hello to you too Hunji.”

“Listen, we’ve got him, stop being a bitch and come down here.”

“Who is it you have exactly?”

“The pretty little blonde one. Park Jimin?”

“And?”

“And you need to come down here?!”

“I think you mean ‘Thank you, Gunho’. “

“Thank you, Gunho. Now get the fuck down here.”

“I think you should remember I am eldest. And that you owe me, little brother.”

“Whatever.”

“You know this would have never been a problem if you didn’t strike their Golden Mankae. This was all born from your own stupidity. That temper of yours.”

“THEY WE’RE IDIOTS WHO NEEDED DISICIPLINE.” “Tut, your temper. You never did tell me why it was this Yoongi boy you were so angry with.”

“Because Min Yoongi was the one who discovered me first, Min Yoongi was the one who cost me my job and Min Yoongi is the reason for this scar across my face! NOW COME. HERE.”

“No.”

“No?”

“You will need to escape after they have met your demands. I have things to set up. Goodbye Hunji”

/

“This man you say is Chae Sung? Or rapper B-Free?””

Yoongi nodded at the picture as the officer turned the screen to him, but had to quickly glance away. God, Jimin looked so pale…so scared. He’d been crying too and Yoongi could do nothing about it. He could do nothing to comfort him.

“Hm, did you see anything around you at the time? Any cars? Anything that might help us track him down?”

“No…no it was…foggy…I couldn’t see anything I-” Jin’s hand rubbed his shoulder. He wished it was Jimin.

“Right…well we’ll review the security cameras and see if we can find anything. If he contacts any of you again, please let us know straight away,”

They all nodded and Sejin stood, talking quietly to the two officers as he showed them to the door and when said door was closed Sejin turned to Yoongi, eyeing him sternly, shaking his head.

“Yoongi-yah…why would you not tell me this.”

“Don’t start Sejin… we had it.”

“You had it?! Jimin is being held captive!”

Yoongi spring to his feet. “You don’t think I know that!? You don’t think I know I’ve failed him!?” he screamed tears threatening to tumble from his eyes. There was so much pain there, such fury. “Don’t tell me what I know Sejin! I know. I know that if anything happens to him will be me that is to blame!”

“Yoongi I didn’t mean…”

“Fuck you, Sejin.” The rapper barged passed him and disappeared down the hall into his room, slamming his door. Sejin sighed and went to follow him.

“I’d leave him.” Namjoon warned. “When hyung is angry like that, it isn’t wise to be near him.”

“I know…” Sejin breathed. “You’re right. I’m just concerned. Listen, I’m going to go back to BigHit in case someone calls making demands. Keep the windows locked, don’t answer the door unless they call you first and let you know it’s them. Keep each other safe boys and look after Yoongi. No come here, all of you.” Sejin opened his arms and they all stood, forlorn and gathered in a hug around Sejin. “We’ll have Jimin home safe very soon yes? Fighting?”

“Fighting.” They echoed.

/

Yoongi lay curled on his bed, phone clutched tight in his hand, waiting for something, anything. A text from Chae, from Jimin. A call from the police…that they have him safe.

He curled into Jimin’s pillow, the sweet scent of him almost too much in that moment, so gorgeous too that he felt bad for marring it with his tears. He missed him, it had been hours and he missed him so much…he tapped his phone and opened the message from Chae Sung. He zoomed in on Jimin, cutting the other man from the frame.

His Chim, his beautiful boy. For minutes it was all he could see.

Then something caught Yoongi’s eyes, the faded blue bed sheets, a familiar flash of wallpaper. He bolted upright.

Shit.

/

Hobi’s head was pulled into Namjoon’s neck, right next to Jin’s and he was greatful when the eldest gave him his hand, along with a warm smile. Kookie lay with his head in Hobi’s lap and Tae was curled ontop of him cheek press to his shoulder.

“I miss him.” Kookie murmured. “Is that weird?”

Namjoon shakes his head. “That’s not weird at all. If there was anyone who could comfort us right now it would be Jimin.”

“Jimin would comfort us about…Jimin?” Hobi raised a brow. Jin hit his arm, half-hearted annoyance. “Yah…I joke. It’s just because I miss him too.”

“If he doesn’t come home soon I’ll kill him.” Jin promised, a little pout on his lips.

“That seems…counter-productive.” Jin hit Namjoon harder than Hobi. “Ah!”

“Don’t say stupid things then.”

“Are you okay Taehyungie?” Kookie whispered, peering down at him. Tae just nuzzled his face into his shirt.

“I’m worried for him and about Yoongi-hyung. I wonder if he’s okay in-“

As if called, Yoongi chose that very moment to stumble into the room, shock clear amongst his features. He looked as if he’s seen a ghost or three.

Tae spotted him first. “Yoongi-yah?” he breathed and the five of them turned left, shifting to sit up.

“Yoongi what’s wrong?” Jin asked, brow furrowed.

“You need to call the police.”

“Why hyung?” Kookie blinked. “Has- has someone…”

“No…no but I think I- I think I know where he is.”

/

Jimin was tired…so tired. His head rolling and drooping into his chest. They had cuffed him since Hunji had returned, with rope and even a little ductape to be safe. And while Hunji remained glaring at him like a hawk it’s prey, the aura when it came Chae had shifted.

 He seemed so…broken now. Staring off out his window into the abyss of night. It was so dark. No stars to be seen. Just…emptiness. Or, that was until it was clouded with flashes of red and blue. Lights, whirring as they flew down his street. One, two ,three cars.

“Shit.”

Hunji jumped and Jimin was jolted awake. “What!? What’s wrong with you?!”

“They’re here. They’re fucking here. They have the place surrounded!”

“Who you fool?!”

“The police.”

There was a beat of silence and then Hunji grabbed Jimin by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back against him, the steel of his gun cold and pressed to Jimin’s temple.

“Is he out there?!” Hunji bellowed.

Chae shook his head, stunned. “I- Who?”

“Yoongi! Min Yoongi! Is he with them!? Check!” When Chae hesitated, he pointed his gun in his direction, eyes wild. “NOW!”

Chae flinched and scurried to the window. Out of one of the vans, six men emerged. Yoongi coming last and pointing out the window where Chae lived. “He’s here…” he mumbled, barely audible.

“Call him. A video call. If we’re surrounded, we will need to barter our way out.”

“But…” his eyes wandered to the shaking boy in Hunji’s grip.

“Don’t make me hurt you Chae Sung.”

/

“There…” Yoongi’s voice quivered as he said it and he swore he saw some one disappear behind the net curtains. “Three up, three across. 3C.”

“Okay! Men…we are to proceed with caution if-“

The officer was suddenly cut off when Yoongi’s phone began to ring. A video call request, he held it up and before the police could recover the device, he pressed the green button.

 At first the image was fuzzy, all pixels and disturbance. But slowly it came into focus.

“Oh god…”

Jimin came into view, his pretty face wet with tears, his bottom lip trembling and gun pressed to his skull.

“Yoongi…” he whimpered, despite himself a smile coming to his face. “Hyung…”

Then Yoongi caught sight of the man next to him. And a familiar fury came burning through his veins, mixed with a heady draught of terror.

“Hello Yoongi…it’s been a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless you missed it, Hunji is the infamous bad manager who got fired and the back story is that when Yoongi found out he not only had him fired but he beat the fuck out of him leaving him with a scar. I couldn't find the real name for the abusive manager and if you say it was never confirmed he was abusive, no manager would be fired so publicly if he hadn't done something considerably wrong. Especially with them talking about how they want trust between the company and the artists. He certainly did something wrong in my eyes.  
> Oh and yes! Gunho is his elder brother and he too is involved. You will learn of their full motives in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi enters the building as a hostage. Sejin discovers the snake in the office.The members watch outside and Kookie, overcome with fear, throws himself into danger to save his hyungs. Basically drama. Not gonna lie this was a bloody hard and complicated chapter to write. I hope I did somewhat of and okay job. I apologise fore with for everything <3

“What do you want Hunji?”

Kookie’s heart plummeted. “Hunji…”

The elder smirked through the lens as Kookie came closer. “Hello Jungkook…how have you been?”

The younger shrunk back, much like the 15 year old teen from debut and Jin and Tae were taking him between their arms.

“What do you want…” Yoongi asked again, attempting and failing to keep the shake of rage from his voice.

“We’ll call it compensation.”

“For what?”

“Unfair dismissal.”

“For physically attacking the members who were too scared to fight back.”

“I don’t care what you think of me Yoongi. I expect 750’000. Two-fifty for me, another quarter for my camera man here and one more for…”

Yoongi furrowed his brow, eyes flickering from Jimin to Hunji. “For who?”

He said nothing. “We will keep him here until it’s in my account, your company should still have my details on record no? After that we will negotiate his release.”

“At least let me in there…” Yoongi whispered. “At least let me in the room.”

Jimin whimpered and for the first time he struggled.  Hunji growled and pressed the gun under his jaw.

“Shh!” Yoongi soothed. “Minnie it’s okay. It’s okay…breathe.”

“I suppose two hostages are better than one. But the police are not to come in the room.” Hunji ordered cooly. “If a police officer enters this room then our little mochi here will be terminated.”

“We can’t let you go alone Mr Min...” the officer spoke from behind him.

“They are not to enter the room.”

“Then they’ll wait in the first room. The lounge?”

“Fine.”

“But you don’t hang up. The others are aloud to watch from outside and if the call is cut that is their cue to move in. Agreed?”

Hunji laughed. “You always were insolent Yoongi. And you always drove a hard bargain. They may come into the front room as long as they allow me and my accomplice to escape. Hurry.”

Yoongi held the phone out to Namjoon, who shook his head. “Yoongi-yah, I can’t let you…”

“Listen to me… one of you call Sejin, talk to him about the ransom money, when it is ready tell him to text Chae Sung, he has his number or record now...” Hobi whipped out his phone automatically, his fingers quaking as he opened the screen. “Namjoon, please take the phone…”

Namjoon looked from the phone to Yoongi, devastated at the choice he was made to make. “I can’t.”

“Please…even if this is a trap, I can’t let him face it alone. Please Joon…” he begged. Namjoon wiped his eyes on his sleeve and pulled his hyung into a tight hug, almost crushing Yoongi with its force.

“You have to come back.” He whispered. “Both of you.” He took the phone as they pulled away and Yoongi nodded to the officers, who flanked them him with their guns almost immediately.

“Hyung…” Suddenly Yoongi was met with armfuls of Tae and Kookie. Jin and Hobi around his back and dampening his hair with tears.

“If you don’t come back, I’ll revive you just to kill you again.” Jin murmured and Yoongi breathed a half laugh pulling away from them reluctantly. “I’m sorry, hyung has to go…fighting?”

“Fighting.” They chorused.

/

The door to Chae’s apartment was left wide open, two officers went first. After checking out the area, they took station next to the bedroom door. When all was clear, the third escorted Yoongi through to the second entrance. Yoongi took a deep breath when suddenly, he was facing the door he’d come to fear. “If you hear shots, screams from Jimin or me shouting the word Red, come for us.” He murmured to them. “No matter what.”

They nodded and Yoongi rapped on the door. “Hello?”

As soon as it opened there was a gun to his head. He stared directly into Hunji’s eyes as he coaxed him into the room and slammed the door shut. Yoongi’s eyes travel briefly over his scar, running from the corner of his eye to the corner of his lip. Then his gazed moved, when heard that sweet, gentle voice call to him.

“Yoongi…”

And Yoongi’s breath was stolen. A silver barrel hovered by Jimin’s throat, tears ran in rivers from his cheeks. Chae crowding him, something quivering in the elder’s countenance and the phone shook in his other hand. “Minnie…” Yoongi breathed, something cold washing over him, like ice water or egg wash. Suffocating. “No…no you weren’t supposed t-to…” the singer whispered.

“SILENCE!” Even Chae flinched. There was such viciousness in his tone. Hunji in that moment reminded Yoongi of a rabid wolf in the wilds of the Korean hills, ready to attack, unable to resist the white hot urge to strike and kill. He pressed the gun harder to Yoongi’s temple and Jimin whined, desperation a stab of regret in his eyes.

“Okay!” Yoongi gasped. “Okay, we’re sorry.”

“I want my money!”

“Hobi is on it! He will make sure, Sejin will contact Chae Sung when the money is confirmed to be transferred.”

“Good…” Hunji’s eyes wandered off to the coming sun, rising gently in distance outside Chae’s window. “Good.”

Yoongi met Jimin’s eyes. ‘I love you’ he mouthed. Jimin sniffled. ‘I love you.’ He mouthed in return.

/

Sejin burst through the corridors of Bighit, very nearly throwing people out of the way. He need to get…the office, the finance office.

But with his mind racing with images, Jimin, Yoongi…blood. The others, their faces wallowed in grief and his hands shook as he tried to swipe his pass card in the access slot. But he stopped upon hearing a voice, low, snarling as it always was and muffled through the heavy door.

“I don’t care how much it costs! Before the day is up me and my brother will have the money! Huh? Why would you need those?” Gunho groaned and spat. “I am Lee Gunho. He is Lee Hunji. We need to be out of Korea by tonight… I don’t care how! Just arrange it!”

Sejin raised his walkie-talkie to his lips and pressed the button. “Security to Finances.” He whispered “Hurry.”

/

As members watch through the crackling connection, Hunji paced the room, passing in front of their brothers time and time again. An animal on prowl.

“Sejin sure is taking his time Yoongi.”

“It will happen.” Yoongi murmured. “I swear it will.”

“I guess… you are an honest man, despite your flaws. You swore too that I would burn in hell…I’ve been burning in hell ever since. Did it make you happy?”

“No.”

“Liar. You revelled in it.”

“You deserved it.” Jimin suddenly spat. Hunji’s head swivelled in Jimin’s direction. Namjoon’s heart dropped as Jimin lifted his head.

“Excuse me?”

“You can kill us both. What will it get you? You’ll be apprehended as soon as you leave this room. You have no chance now but to atone for you sins.”

“No…no Jimine shush.” Hobi whispered under his breath

There was a chill in the silence. Hunji was blank, unreadable and his hands were trembling. He pulled back his arm and stuck Jimin around the face, knocking him dizzy.  On instinct Yoongi stood shoving Hunji until he hit the wall. They wrestled awhile but, inevitably, the taller won. He tossed Yoongi onto the bed, enraged, his gun barrel pressed to Yoongi’s forehead, his knee on his chest pinning him down into the sheets. He grabbed his hair painfully as he yelled. “YOU WANT TO TRY ME! YOU WANT TO TRY!”

Something in Kookie broke. He snapped, he couldn’t take it a second longer, and before the others could stop him, he was ducking under the police line and barrelling toward the building quicker than anyone could catch him.

“Kookie no!” Tae screamed and as they all lunged forward after him they were held and restrained by the teams of police officers.

/

Luckily in the commotion, the men in the room never heard Tae’s wail of despair.

“Hunji!” Suddenly the elder was threw from Yoongi and landed on the floor. “Are fucking crazy!” Chae growled. The other two fell to their knees on the carpet, wrapped protectively around each other and gasping, shuddering.  “If you kill them we’re dead!”

“You think I give a fuck about their lives? Or yours?!”

Chae sighed shaky and place his phone on the bedside table, propped against his lamp so others could still see them. “Maybe they’re right.” He mumbled as Hunji rose to his feet. “What chance do we have really?  With the police outside and all around us. Shit, how do we win? When we leave this building, we’re done for. Maybe we should just…give it up now. Before it gets worse.”

Click.

Hunji released the safety catch, his arm raised, his weapon brushing against Chae’s nose. “What’s this, Chae Sung? Are you abandoning me? Jumping ship?”

“No!” Chae shook his head rapidly. “No fuck I just-“

Suddenly Yoongi caught sight of something from the corner of his eyes, the door, very delicate, was cracked open and a familiar face appeared between the wood and the frame.

Kookie.

Yoongi tensed unknown to the bickering captors, but Jimin caught on and his eyes widened, before flickering back to the two brawling men.

Kookie was crouched in the shadows behind the door and beckoned them forward. They glanced briefly at each other before beginning to ever so subtly scoot along the floor toward the opening. They almost got there too, Kookie’s hand outstretched to Jimin barley grazing his skin, then Hunji like a snake struck. He grabbed Kookie’s wrist and tugged him into the room before anyone could blink. He slammed the door shut against the waiting officers and locked it up.

When he turned he expected fear, instead he was met by the Mankae’s unyielding strength, pushing his arm vertical and shoving him back, colliding with Chae. Chae flailed and fell back hard against the bed-side drawer, knocking his phone and sending it flying into the metal bed frame with crash. It shattered the screen and the image fell to black.

Jimin and Yoongi scrambled to their feet, adrenaline surging through their veins as they met and struggled alongside their little brother, urging Hunji to release the pistol.

But the man was brawny as he was, managed to bend his wrist and point the gun downward, into the Bangtan crowd.

/

In the streets there was chaos. The entire block evacuated and the members in pieces as the screen fizzled out.

As the officers spoke over intercom requesting the ones inside to break down the door and move in…two shots rang loud and devastating into the morning sky.

BANG. BANG.

Gasps came forth in a wave and Namjoon nearly fell to his knees, caught last minute by Jin as third shot shattered the stunned silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casualties, changes of heart and a whole lot of drama. Who will come out alive? What happened in that room after the shots went off? There should be few chapters after this. We're drawing to a close though my beauties <3

Three shots…three shots…it was all that was running through each boy’s head as they fell to their knees together on concrete. All wrapped into one, their arms around each other tight and defensive like great walls. They knew… if all shots had landed, then there was big chance that at least one of their brothers was hurt, if not worse.

If not all three of them.

There was a crackle on the intercom. “All units, all units, report: There is casualty on scene, requesting an ambulance to-”

Tae scrambled to his feet and to the nearest officer who was formed of a line blocking the way towards the building. “Who?” he asked, tears thickening his voice. “What casualty?”

“I’m sorry Sir, I don’t know that yet.”

“THEN ASK THEM!”

“Sir, please stand back.” The officer told them haughtily.

“Taehyungie.” Hobi’s hand cradled each arm and pulled him away from the line. He dragged him onto his shoulder and the younger started to shake and tremble in his arms. Sobs wracking his body.

“I want them home…” he sobbed, curling in on Hobi.

“Tae…Tae-Tae…” the voice was unmistakable. Neither Hobi’s, nor Namjoon’s, nor Jin’s.

Kookie ducked under the tape and in a matter of moments Tae was there, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Absolutely hysterical with relief. The other three enclosed them to, radiant with joy. Their baby, their Mankae was safe.

“Shit I- I thought…the gun.” Tae babbled. “I thought you were…”

Kookie shook his head. “No…no, Yoongi threw us down, covered us both. He was so brave I can’t even… he was amazing.”

“Kookie…” Jin murmured, his eyes wavering, pained. “Where’s Jimin? Where’s Yoongi?”

Kookie swallowed. “Oh um, they were checking them over before…before they left…they should be…” he shot a glance over his shoulders. “There, they’re coming.”

He cleared their view and, in the distance, shadowed and haloed by the warm glow of the dawn, were their final two brothers. People applauded as they passed through, Yoongi’s arm around Jimin’s waist, holding him up. The moment they were past the line, they were cocooned. Cradled lovingly between ten other arms. Hands were ruffling their hair, squeezing their cheeks, rubbing their arms.

“Mr Min? Mr Park?” the two turned to the older looking officer with the kind face.

“Yeah?” Yoongi rasped.

“I’ve been advised to tell you, Mr Lee couldn’t be revived. Mr Lee is dead.”

Jimin turned his head into Yoongi’s neck.  “O-Okay…” Yoongi breathed.

“Now, we will take Mr Sung in for questioning. Would you like to present for it?”

“When will it happen?”

“Around noon. You may go home, rest a while. And we will call you to ask you to come in for questioning. If you want to be present for his interrogation, we can arrange the right circumstances.”

“Okay…thank you.” The officer left and Yoongi ran his finger’s through Jimin’s hair, combing the golden strands. “Hey…I’ll request that we’re questioned together…” he promised.

“Let’s not talk of it now…” Namjoon shook his head. “Shit…let’s go home.”

/

Sejin was there when they got back. Pulling them each into a tight hug, Yoongi apologising profusely in his ear for screaming at him. Sejin wouldn’t hear it.

“Stop, we were both of us worried. But here he is.” He rubbed Jimin’s shoulder.  “And don’t worry, I got Gunho.”

The others blinked, puzzled and shared several looks. “Gunho?” Jimin whispered.

“You don’t know?”

They shook their heads. “Lee Gunho…Lee Hunji?”

Yoongi’s eyes doubled in size. “He was…”

“They were brother’s apparently. They’d been planning it since the beginning since before Gunho was even hired.  Your little rendezvous in the streets and Chae Sung’s involvement were just happy coincidences for them.”

“Shit.” Tae whispered.

“Language…” Jin murmured, drawing smiles from a few of them. While so much seemed to have shifted, it was glimmer of things that would never change. Their dynamic. Their love for each other. It was unshakable.

“We’ll talk about it more later. You all need to sleep. I’ve cleared your schedule for the week. So, rest. Jin-issi, I’m holding you responsible. Make sure they are all in bed.” Jin gave Sejin a little salute as he swept out and the door shut behind him.

/

A beam of light tried to break into the room through the gap between the curtains, catching dust particles like fireflies in its path. Yoongi pulled it shut, but the sun still filtered through, opaque over the vicinity.

The elder could have thought of nothing better than to sleep. He dressed Jimin in his own t-shirt and someone’s boxers and himself in a thick hoodie instead. He knew Jimin liked him in hoodies…he was warmer in hoodies. Jimin curled into his chest immediately as he slipped under the covers, both were too weak to do anything more than hold, caress and feel each other.

It was like that for an hour or so, quiet…peaceful, both deep in though and both unable to break a sleepy gaze. Then there was a soft knock on the door an Hobi wandered in, pillow clutched to his chest.

“You can tell me no but…I can’t…I just wanted to make sure you were…” Jimin looked back at him and reached rear to him, pulling back the cover and patting the spot behind.

Hobi smiled gratefully and crawled in behind the singer. Jimin pulled his arm around both he and Yoongi. I felt nice. Even more weight off his mind now Hobi was near.

It was lucky that they had such a huge bed, as twenty minutes later there was another knock and in waddled Tae and Kookie. They took their place behind Yoongi, him scooting closer to Jimin.

Eventually there was a third knock. Jin and Joon came shuffling, wondering where the others had vanished to. They settled down, Jin behind Hobi, Joon behind Jin and the seven them, finally safe and close, let slumber take them.

/

“For the tape, can Misters Min and Park explain the events that took place after Jeon Jungkook was taken hostage.”

Yoongi shifted next to Jimin, the room was cold, clinical. God did he want to be back in that bed with his family. He squeezed Jimin’s hand, Jimin squeezed back and Yoongi open his mouth to speak.

/

_Yoongi tensed unknown to the bickering captors, but Jimin caught on and his eyes widened, before flickering back to the two brawling men._

_Kookie was crouched in the shadows behind the door and beckoned them forward. They glanced briefly at each other before beginning to ever so subtly scoot along the floor toward the opening. They almost got there too, Kookie’s hand outstretched to Jimin barley grazing his skin, then Hunji like a snake struck. He grabbed Kookie’s wrist and tugged him into the room before anyone could blink. He slammed the door shut against the waiting officers and locked it up._

_When he turned he expected fear, instead he was met by the Mankae’s unyielding strength, pushing his arm vertical and shoving him back, colliding with Chae. Chae flailed and fell back hard against the bed-side drawer, knocking his phone and sending it flying into the metal bed frame with crash. It shattered the screen and the image fell to black._

_Jimin and Yoongi scrambled to their feet, adrenaline surging through their veins as they met and struggled alongside their little brother, urging Hunji to release the pistol._

_But the man was brawny as he was, managed to bend his wrist and point the gun downward, into the Bangtan crowd._

_A shot. BANG and Yoongi was throwing the younger two to the floor, shielding them with his body. Another shot and dust rained down on them from the ceiling. They flinched, there was a loud thud beside them and then a short silence, before the police shouted behind the door a loud series of sounds, something firm against the wood as they tried to break down the door._

_Yoongi lifted his head and was met by Hunji, gasping and convulsing on the floor, a river of red, ribboning its way towards them.  And Chae was still stood his gun still raised, face ghostly with shellshock._

_The several screams and the wood splintering seemed to knock him out of it. Realisation seemed to flood his body, drowning him. He had killed him. He was ruined._

_His eyes met Yoongi’s briefly and then he turned the gun to his own temple._

_“NO!” Yoongi was up in a flash and forcing his arm away, the bullet missing Chae and obliterating the mirror opposite, the shards tumbling as the police broke into the room. Chae dropped his gun and dropped to his knees_

_/_

“So… Mr Sung…”

“Saved us, yeah.” Yoongi whispered, still astonished by it himself.

The interrogator turned towards Jimin. “Mr Park do you concur with Mr Min’s chain of event?”

“Yes.”

“Very well, the recording was ended at 12:46pm.” The operator stopped the recording and the interrogator tidied his sheets of paper.

“Would either of you like to watch Mr Sung’s testimony?”

Jimin looked to Yoongi for an answer. Yoongi let him mind wander, then his eyes met Jimin’s. “I think we should know why.”

“Why what?” Jimin asked. “Why he hurt you?”

“No…why he would save us.”

/

“Time is 14:08. Interrogator is Detective Keon Heonwoo. Accused is Mr Chae Sung. Interview started at 14:09.”

“Listen, I don’t know why I’m here.” Chae sighed his shoulders slumped. “You know what I did.”

“This is procedure Mr Sung, evidence for the court.”

He nodded, downtrodden.

“So, we’ll begin with the bribery of Mr Min, for his coercion into sexual activity. Sexual assault. Bodily harm. You plead your guilt for this?”

“I never…It was never meant to be like that…I just wanted to scare him. It went to far…I was drunk, stoned, I went- I went too far. Then I got scared.”

Yoongi shifted from the other side of the double-sided glass, arms crossing over his tummy. Jimin rubbed circles in his lower back and Heonwoo carried on. “So, you plead your guilt?”

“Yeah.”

“And the events from the moment Mr Park was taken…”

“Gunho…Mr Lee came to me when I was at my most vulnerable. I was scared, of what would happen, of myself and…and he offered me money, safety. I was desperate.”

“And if Mr Park, Mr Min and even Mr Jeon were the obstacles in your way? Why would you commit such a crime in their name?”

There was a short silence and then he spoke again his voice rough. “I felt like a monster. I couldn’t enjoy their pain…I couldn’t want it, their deaths either. When we were waiting, while I watched them, I started to think. How they would never stop looking for each other. Checking if the other was okay. I got to think on how…how this was about more than my career. Those two people were somebody’s son, brothers, friends. I remembered my grandmother. I though how ashamed she would be if she knew what I’d become. I-I couldn’t let any one of them be taken in front of me. I panicked when Hunji raised his gun to them and I just…I did it. I shot him.”

There was a quiet that echoed through both rooms, and despite the trauma Chae had put them through. The wrongs he had done them, each of them felt a pang of pity for the man. He seemed…pathetic in a way. He was weak. And his weakness had given the Lee brothers the tools to hurt them all.

/

Outside the interrogation room they were donning their coats, as Chae was brought out in cuffs. His eyes passed over them briefly and then he turned away, ashamed.”

“Chae Sung.” Yoongi called before he passed through the door. The man looked back at him, hair matted in front of his eyes. “I forgive you.”

Tear turned to oceans in Chae’s eyes. He was taken away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bangtan relax for once, Yoongi gives the public a big hint about Yoonmin, Yoongi's mother demands to see the man her boy is in love with and what is Yoongi up to? What will happen when they return to the city life?

The ocean came rolling in, chilly waves nipping at bare feet. Yoongi lifted his head to the sky and bathed in low slung sun as it peeked out from over the line where the sea met the sky. If Bangtan knew one thing collectively, it was how to make use of their free time. They were given a week and they would squeeze every morsel of solar flare, sandy skin and drunken giggles they could from that time frame.  

And Yoongi was sensible, when he got his first big pay check he invested it, bought a beautiful property by the sea where he could spend his final days when BTS was just a distant memory. Originally, he thought of it just being him and Jimin…but as the hours passed he couldn’t help but feel pangs of need for the others too.

He’s honestly thought none of them would want to leave the house again. But when he asked it was met with a resounding yes and shockwaves of excitement. Kookie, Tae and Hobi, tripping over each other to get to their room and pack. His family was strong, resilient.

It was beautiful here in that ambiguous peace and crisp air of the early morning. In the distance Jimin broke the surface with a gasp. He pushed his hair back and laughed to himself, exhilarated. The sun was a back light, creating a hazy halo effect.

Yoongi couldn’t help it. He lifted his camera, zoomed in and snapped a picture as he rolled his head back and another as Jimin turned toward him, surprised. Yoongi grinned from behind the camera and Jimin smiled back, demure, pink hues tinging his cheeks.

The elder lowered his camera, he rose to his feet and stripped his shirt. Soon he was barrelling toward the sea and when he was deep enough, he pike-dived into the depths. Yoongi waded underwater through seaweed and shell, until he reached Jimin’s thighs. He let his hands press against him and walk up Jimin’s body, pulling himself up out the water, slowly. The water cascaded down off him in waterfalls as he coaxed Jimin’s plush lips into a kiss. The younger’s lips smiled against his own.

“Good Morning Hyung.”

Yoongi nodded. “Mm, good morning.”

/

**[방탄소년단](https://twittercounter.com/BTS_twt) @bts_twt**

_(Attached Images: Jimin against the sunset. Surprised, smiling and then head lifted to the sky.)_

An Angel. #SUGA #JIMIN

/

They were panting, sand sticking to sweaty limbs as they ground and writhed together. “Ah…aaah~” Jimin moaned finger digging into wet sand.

Yoongi gasped and convulsed, their bodies moving together like river flows, never ending, perfect harmony. This time Jimin fucked into Yoongi watching the man fall apart beautifully underneath him. It was all for him. He was all his. And Jimin had never felt joy like this in his life.

/

Jimin and Yoongi didn’t rush back, but when they finally did return they were met by Jin and Namjoon on the porch, feeding each other soup, giggling when it was spilled.

When they approach Jin smiled. “You’re both strange? You went swimming in the cold water?”

Jimin is soft as he turns his head, pressing his forehead to Yoongi’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. “It’s refreshing.” Yoongi shrugged, you should try.

“Yah, I’m too old for that.”

“Our eldest is still our most handsome.” Namjoon murmured. Jin melted, his hand came up to caress, the leader’s cheek. Joon blushed and looked up at the other two members.

“Uh…Twitter is crazy…”

“I know.” Yoongi whispered, painting a kiss on Jimin’s forehead. The younger hummed, dozing in the crook of his neck.

“The media has been covering it too.”

“Yes?”

“Both Yoongi, your pictures and what happened with Chae S-“

“Joon I love you, but please shut up.” Joon blinked surprised. “I don’t care what they’re saying. For now. I just want to be free. Us all to be free. So, kiss your fucking man, he’s drooling. And I’m taking mine to bed. He was up far too early.”

“Hey!” Jin protested. “I did not drool.”

Yoongi just rolled his eyes playfully and ushered Jimin, who looked so little in his oversized sweater, off to their bedroom.

/

Yoongi would have never stopped staring at that boy. His hair tousled from the sea spray and his lips a little chapped, freckles were starting to break out over his nose. And he eyes lashes looked so long when they were-

The shrill sound of his phone ringing made Yoongi jump and Jimin scrunch his forehead. “Shit, sorry Jimine…Hello?”

Jimin’s eyes cracked open. He could hear a female voice, raised almost screaming on the other end of the phone.

“Mom, I can’t hear you. Please slow down.” He quickly pressed a kiss to Jimin’s cheek. “I’ll take this in the bathroom Minnie, you sleep.”

Yoongi ran off to the ensuite, he must have forgot the echo because Jimin could hear his voice, low and bewitching as always.

“No Mama, we’re fine… yes I promise. Yes, all us of us. Huh? J-Jimin what ab- oh uh…Momma, well we’re sort of…uh.” There was a pause. “You mean that? I know…he is beautiful.” Jimin smiled, cheek pressed to the pillows. “Wh-what about Dad…really? Does Junki know too? …H-He’s too nice to me to be my big brother sometimes…”

There was another extended silence. “What when?! Mama you can’t, all the boys are here there’s, not room. Listen if Jimin agrees, we’ll come to you! Yes, I promise. Yeah, I love you too…bye Mama.”

When he stepped out of the bathroom, Jimin was pushing himself up on his elbows, knot in his tummy. “They…they want to see me?” he asked shy, barely audible.

Yoongi met his eyes as he climbed back onto the bed on his knees. He kissed him. “They want to see _us_.”

“Will they shout at me? For not being good enough from their little boy?” he asked only half joking.

“If anyone said anything near, I’d leave and never come back.”

Jimin pouted. “What if they don’t like me? I want them to like me.”

Yoongi kissed him hard and short, to stop him from babbling silly things. “You’re Park Jimin, sweetest most charming boy in Korea. The will love you. And besides…it’s good timing. I wanted to run a suggestion by you…”

“You can run it by me now?”

“I don’t want to…you look too pretty for serious things.” Jimin smiled and covered his blushing cheeks.

“Hyung you’re too much…”

“Mm, all you need to know is that it might be…hard work for you but, I think if we work hard at it together, pull a few strings…it could be incredible.”

“So mysterious…” “So will you come to Daegu with me?”

“I will go anywhere with you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been handing in assignments and stuff haha! After their final and beautiful night at the beach house, Yoongi is acting strange and there is a weird tension between the Bangtan boys. But why?

“I don’t wanna leave…” Jimin murmured into the line of Yoongi’s jaw, as he leaned back between his legs and kissed it. The others were sprawled out around them, tipsy. Hobi hugged Yoongi’s calf and either side of him were Namjoon and Kookie, their men in their laps. Tae had his arms and legs wrapped around the younger, dozing on his shoulder and Jin lay, with his head in Joon’s lap, as the leader’s fingers combed his hair in a lazy manner.

The sun was setting on their time here. The sun was setting on the day too. There was an odd bitter sweetness in the air, the air that tasted of salt and bore the scent of freshly baked churros.

Yoongi leaned down and kissed his lips to the soundtrack of lapping water. “I know…but life will still be beautiful when we return. We have our ARMYs. We have each other. I still get to hold you every night and every morning…”

Jimin smiled up at him. He caressed Yoongi’s cheek. “We’re lucky, huh?”

“We’re very lucky, Jimine.”

/

That night they made love. Real, honest to god love. There was no pounding of the bed or screaming of names. Just the soft groan of a mattress and a flurry of breathless whines that coaxed goose-bumps up over their skin. They both closed their eyes and let the pleasure wash over them, they let the emotion take them. Yoongi trembled, Jimin cried into his shoulder and neither had to ask why, they could both feel it. It was happiness, pure and unadulterated. This was freedom.

/

“You don’t have to come.” Jimin insisted. “You guys still have a few days don’t they, hyung?”

Yoongi seemed to snap out of a reverie and nodded somewhat reluctantly. “Yeah…” he rasped. “Yeah, you can stay.”

Jimin’s brow furrowed and he turned back to the others just as Kookie snapped his eyes away. “It wouldn’t be as fun without you and Suga-hyung.” The mankae murmured. Jimin tried to ignore it, but there was a strange tension hanging heavy over all of them.

As Yoongi helped pack the car up, Jimin lay a palm flat on his back. “Jagi?” he whispered. “Are you okay? You seem so tense. We can postpone Daegu if you need more time…”

Yoongi just shook his head. “I’m good. I just…you know how car sick I get.”

Jimin nodded and tried to believe him. But he had this sick feeling in his stomach, a weight dragging him down.

/

Jin decided to drive them back for as long as he could and then swap with Namjoon if need be. Their youngest two and Hobi all draped each other in the back seat.

Yoongi however, never touched Jimin, just listened to the crackling of the radio and watched the sea disappear before his eyes. His eyes were drooping and his hair tickled his lashes. When Jimin reached over to brush it away, Yoongi didn’t even move.

“Oh Yoongi-yah...you’re so exhausted.” He whispered. Yoongi closed his eyes and butted into the younger’s delicate fingers. “You weren’t in bed this morning…how long did you sleep?”

“An hour or two?”

Jimin sighed and finally he scooted closer, forcing Yoongi’s head into the crook of his neck as he kneaded his thumb against his temple. “You’re crazy, hyung.” He breathed into his hair.

“I love you so much…” he murmured back.

The suddenness off it shocked the rest of the car too, Jin even looking back through the mirror to make sure he heard correct. Jimin’s face was all the confirmation he needed. Yoongi rarely said things so vulnerable in front of even Jimin. To say it in front of a car full of people was almost unheard of when it came to Min Yoongi.

Jimin stuttered his response. “I-Wow…I love you too.” Yoongi curled in lap with a noise of satisfaction. Hobi leaned over resting his chin on the back of their seat. “You’re changing him Jimine.” He told the younger. “His heart is becoming soft and open because of you.”

“Is…is that a good thing?”

“If we look after it, then I think so.” Namjoon commented from the front seat. “Let’s make sure we look after it, huh?”

Jimin nodded and kissed the forehead of the man in his arms and Yoongi smiled against his neck as his lashes beat against it like butterfly wings.

/

Soon they were out of the country and into the city, Namjoon insisting that he swapped with Jin. But not before kissing him for a little too long, the others yelling and throwing popcorn.

“HEY!” Jin protested his eyes wide. “Such disrespect!”

Joon just chuckled and popped a piece between Jin’s lips before kissing him once more. “Let’s swap.”

A new air came over Yoongi as they sunk deeper into the city. He was turning his head back and chatting with Tae about the places where they had spent their youth. Tae’s family had more money than Yoongi’s did, the places he had grown up, Yoongi had only dreamed of. He was child-like in his excitement, almost as much as Tae was and it made both Jimin and Kookie look on with adoration. With his best friend and his boyfriend, it seemed Jimin was drawn to Daegu boys.

He decided he liked Daegu a lot. They stopped first to have dinner at a little chicken place both Daegu boys raved about. Yoongi as the resident hyung ordered big and insisted on paying for them all. Many argued the point.

Not Kookie. Kookie was sat with his cheeks stuffed like a hamster as they argued. Yoongi didn’t mind. Kookie was a son to him. He would always look after Jeon Jungkook.

/

It was decided that they would split up after dinner. Tae would take the boys to his house for those who hadn’t met his parents and though Tae had told them about Kookie straight away, their youngest member was fidgeting and nervous.

Tae took his hands in the bathroom and kissed his knuckles, a proud smile crinkling his eyes. “You’re nervous for me Kookie?” he whispered. “Our Kookie doesn’t get nervous…”

Kookie shrugged dipping his head. “This isn’t like performing…I have to be me and they have to like me and…”

Tae cupped his cheeks, effectively silencing him. “My parents already love you, silly.”

“That was before they knew I was having sex with their son…” he blushed.

“Oh…well you don’t have anything to worry about…you fuck me really well…”

Kookie furrowed his brow and shoved him lightly. “Taeeeee.”

“Whaaaaat?”

“Just…tell me they’ll love me.”

Tae chuckled and kissed his lips, long and deep. “They’ll love you. Almost as much as I do. Just with less floor sex.”

Kookie smirked and rolled his eyes. “Tae-Tae…”

“What? You love me on the floor Jungkookie-ah! You know we never make it to the bed.”

“Be serious.”

“Fine… you’re sweet, you have a huge heart and you’ve even made Yoongi-hyung melt for you. So yes, they will love you. And if they don’t, which is impossible, I don’t care. Because I love you enough for everyone.” He beamed, proud of himself.

Kookie cocked his head. “You think we have time to…you know…in here?”

Tae grinned unbuttoning his shirt and backing him into a cubicle. “Let’s find out…”

/

Yoongi was on edge outside the restaurant. They were hitting up their missing members phones at least three times per minute and with no answer, the rapper was getting antsy. Jimin clung to his arms and tried to calm him. “It’s okay Hyung, they probably just went to pee.”

Yoongi was even paler than he usually was. It was scaring Jimin, he almost looked like he was about to keel over and faint.

Then the two came out of the double doors giggling. And one moment Yoongi was next to Jimin and the next he had a collar in each hand.

Joon and Hobi had to pull him back, it was a struggle, the smaller man was stronger than he seemed. “HAVE YOU ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT’S BEEN GOING THROUGH MY MIND!?” he screamed.

The two blinked, astonished by the turn of events. “We…we were just...”

“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!”

“Hyung shh…shh.” Jimin pushed him back. He was cupping his cheeks and pressing their foreheads together. It attracted the eyes of a few people on the street, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just wanted Yoongi to breathe.

Tae was still bewildered. “I still don’t get why…”

Jimin sighed. “Tae…think…think what happened last time one of us went missing.”

Realisation washed over the boys and suddenly Kookie was swallowing guiltily. “Hyung…I’m so sorry. We didn’t think.”

Yoongi just shook his head and with a shaky breath, finally met his eyes. “Just…if you’re gonna disappear…let me know.” He sighed and broke away from Jimin, pulling them both roughly into a hug. “Just let me know.”

/

After a moments breather they finally left, Kookie and Tae promising to stick with the elder members. Yoongi and Chim decided to walk, Yoongi insisting his parent’s place wasn’t far. They walked hand in hand, linked and swinging between them and Yoongi was quiet…pensive.

“You’re so far away, today.”

Yoongi smiled at his feet. “So far away…” he sung, rough and low.

Jimin grinned. “If I had a dream, if I only had a flying dream.” Yoongi stopped and turned Jimin to face him, just staring… marvelling at that angel’s call. “Don’t far away… If I had a dream, if I only had a flying dream, oh, oh, ohhhh.”

They stood in silence for a few lingering moments. Then Yoongi spoke. “We need to release that with your voice.” He told him. “It’s beautiful Minnie…”

Jimin blushed. “I’m a little rough…I haven’t warmed up and I’m…”

“Perfect. You’re perfect.” He pushed Jimin’s hair back from his blushing face. “Fuck, they’re gonna love you.”

/

They ended-up walking for an hour, until the sun was setting. Jimin started to complain of his boots rubbing his feet. So, they hopped on the tram line, hoods up and stood close so nobody could see them.

They got off at Donghwasa and took the bus up to the temple, the sun beginning to set over Daegu painting the landscape orange.

As lights started to come out over the city, sparkling like evening stars, they climbed the stairs to the temple. “Y-Yoongi…” Jimin gasped, out of breath. “I know they call you rap god…but I’m sure you don’t live in the temple.”

“Shh, just trust me.”

“Yah!” he complained. But he carried on walking, climbing the stairs one by one as the lanterns were being lit and finally they made it to the top. Jimin was doubled over. Yoongi rubbed his back in slow circles.

“You okay Minnie-ah?”

“What could possibly be so important that you-“

But his voice was stolen. The grounds of the temple were surrounded by lanterns, candles and bunches and bunches of white flowers. It over looked the skyline and surrounding the building was each of the members…then two men who looked familiar and a woman who looked the double of Yoongi. But that wasn’t what left him speechless, despite all the beauty. What took him aback was his family stood with soft smiles directly next to Yoongi’s. His Mom, his Dad and his baby brother. God, he had missed them. He immediately bowed to the Min’s who bowed back.

“We’ve missed you Jimin. It’s been a while.” Mr Min nodded. God he was so much like his son. Whose face was so blank, but his voice spoke such lovely words, which such sincerity.

“Yeah…yeah I…” and then he couldn’t help it. He shook his head and threw himself into the waiting arms of his family. Jihyun chuckled into his brother’s ear. “I missed you brother.”

“I missed you too.” He whined. He pulled back and cupped his cheeks, sniffling. “Wow, you grew so tall.” He turned his eyes to his parents. “Momma. Dad.” They brought him in.

“Our son. We are proud.” Mr Park whispered.

“Yes, and we like him. We like him a lot.” Mrs Park added. Jimin pulled back, brow furrowed.

“Huh?”

Jihyun nodded behind Jimin.

Jimin turned.

His Bangtan boys were stood in a semicircle and in the centre was Yoongi. Against the sunlight, a light all in himself, a moon waiting to arise.

And he was knelt on one knee before his lover.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what this is. Its a proposal, it's an answer, it's heart felt chats and trembling sex. There will be one or two after this. <3

“Yoongi…” Jimin whispered. The elder held out his hands and like a moth to a flame, a dreamer to the stars, he went to him, powerless to the draw.

When their fingers were locked, Jimin knew he was home. It surprised him, with his brother and his parents behind him, that it only felt like home when he had Yoongi in his grasp.

“What are you doing?” he asked, unable to keep the tremble from his voice. Yoongi blushed, his hands were shaking. Jimin could feel it. The younger’s thumbs caressed his wrists to sooth him, and it gave Yoongi strength.

“I’m gonna try and do this without crying.” He laughed.

“Cry baby brother. Bottling it up never did you any good.” Junki murmured.  Jimin shot him a grateful smile. Junki had been taking care of Yoongi long before Jimin was even born. If nothing Jimin respected him for that and that only. But all Jimin could focus on now was Yoongi, his brow adorably scrunched as he tried to find his words.

“Minnie…I loved you ever since I met you. But you scared me. You still scare me.”

Minnie opened his mouth and closed it. “I-“

“No, wait, just…I can explain.” He squeezed his hands and Jimin closed his mouth, waiting for his lover patiently. “I’d never felt anything so powerful in my life. After…after what happened to me in my days before being a trainee, I thought I could never feel that passionately ever again. But you walked into the room with those adorable cheeks and that blinding smile and I fell for you. After that…it’s sounds silly, but I began to heal…to feel again.” He turned his eyes up to him, pooled with unshed tears. “You saved my life and you didn’t even know it. And that scared me. Because all of a sudden everything was so intense. Bird song sounded like heaven’s call and I felt like I would drown in the night sky when the stars came out. I knew after just a year I’d die for you. Another six months and I’d kill for you. That scared me, it scared me nearly as much as the happiness that came attached to you whenever you were near. Because that was foreign to me. I didn’t know how to…to handle how happy you made me…but you were so patient. You…you never gave up, no matter how much I pushed. You really fought to be close to me and it made me feel so…wanted. So worthy of something. When you smile and its because of me, I’ve never felt so accomplished. It’s worth more to me than any award or any number in my bank account. I don’t even know if any of this is making sense…”

Jimin laughed, tears dripping from his chin. “You make perfect sense. Just take a breath hyung…”

Yoongi beamed. “There you go again. Catching me.” He murmured. “Jimine… I love you so much. So much…”

“I love you too…”

“So, marry me.”

Jimin could tell without looking that Kookie had to clap a hand over Tae’s mouth to stop him squealing.

“Hyung…but what about…”

“I’m not saying now…I know our world isn’t ready for us yet. But as soon as the time comes. I want you as my husband. ‘Boyfriends’ will never be big enough for us.  Jimine, you are the spark that set me alight. Because of you I wrote, I danced, I rapped, I sang, I travelled the world. Because of you my life really started. And I couldn’t think of anyone I’d love to spend it with more than you.”

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

“Yes…you idiot.” He chuckled, his beautiful eyes sparkling. “I will marry you.”

“Shit.”

“Language.” It came from two directions. Jin and Yoongi’s actual mother. A laughter rippled around the Temple grounds.

“Hyung…the ring.” Namjoon murmured.

“Yeah…Yeah…”

Jimin laughed and wiped his cheeks as Yoongi took the ring from Jin. A beautiful white gold ring curved intricately like vines near the knuckle. It bore 3 stones; a sapphire and two diamonds, one white and one yellow in the centre.

“Yoongi…”

“It’s white for you, blue for me and then yellow for us together…” he whispered as he pushed it onto his ring finger.

“Like Serendipity.” Jimin beamed. Yoongi stood and gathered Jimin’s face in a passionate kiss to the polite applause and rowdy whoops of their three families.

“Exactly.”

“Hyung…how long have you had this ring…”

Yoongi just kissed him again.

/

After, as the sun disappeared for good, Jin announced he would drive the parents back and then return, Yoongi promising to visit in the morning. Jimin elected to look after Jihyun, he would drive him back to the hotel himself. All that was left when Jin returned, were the Bangtan boys, Jihyun and Junki.

“I can’t believe how much Jihyun looks like our Jimin-ah…” Hoseok murmured squishing his cheeks. “More and more each day. So cute.”

The younger brother pouted. “Ahh, so Jimin-like.” Joon chuckled. Jihyun pouted further.

“So…Junkikie-hyung. What was Yoongi like as a baby?” Tae teased. Yoongi would have glared, but he was too happy, thumb caressing the three stones set against Jimin’s skin. “Did he always wish to be a stone?”

“Honestly…” Junki murmured pushing the wood around the fire pit with a fork. The ember flared and then calmed. “He was very sweet and loving. Very sensitive and quiet, he was always trying to help me. I used to find it annoying that he’d follow me around so much.” He chuckled. “But as he grew older and more despondent, I missed him more and more each second that passed. He always had my back even though he was younger. And I always looked after him in return. But I guess I was never that good at it. He became very angry, then very sad.  Many times I felt as if I failed him.”

Yoongi shook his head. “Hyung, your belief in me is the reason I even met any of the men in this circle. You did more than enough.”

Junki smiled gratefully. “Thank you Yoongie.”

“Is it a family trait?” Jimin chuckled cocking his head. “To needlessly blame yourself for things that are out of your control?”

Junki nodded with a smirk. “I guess so.”

“Jimin-hyung and I grew up very close. Even though I was younger I always felt bad when he would push himself too far or when he was so… mean to himself. I got angry with him a lot. To me it was like he didn’t want to get better. I think it upset him even more…”

Jimin pulled Jihyun’s head into his shoulder. “Aish…stop that. You were so young. You weren’t to know.”

“That’s why I was so glad when you met Yoongi hyung. Or…when Yoongi started to get closer to you. The closer Yoongi got, the happier my brother was. He used to call me late at night and just talk endlessly about how funny and clever Yoongi was. “Yoongi hyung wants me to write with him!” “Yoongi hyung told me this joke!” He was obsessed.” Jimin shoved him, blushing but Jihyun just laughed. “I was so happy though.” He turned his face up to Yoongi who had to blink. Jihyun was a young Jimin if he ever saw one, it was almost frightening. “You talked about how my brother saved you hyung… how he made you feel again, but honestly, I think he would have fallen to pieces without you…I’m so grateful.”

Jimin’s eyes were soft and Yoongi smiled fondly at the younger Park boy. “It was my honour.” He replied simply.

“YOU BETTER NOT BE REPLACING ME AS YOUR FAVOURITE MANKAE, HYUNG!” Kookie called. Jin slapped his arm. “YAH!”

“Don’t be a brat.”

Jihyun chuckled. Joon beamed. “It wasn’t me! For once it wasn’t…” THWACK. “AH! WHY!?”

“Don’t be cocky.”

“Aish… Yoongi-yah…you’re right.” Junki murmured. “He is like Emomma.”

Jin blinked at the elder. “I can’t hit you. You’re my hyung.” He pouted as smoke and laughter billowed out into the Daegu air.

/

Jin rolled his eyes as he insisted on taking Jihyun back with Joon. He knew from the way their eyes lingered that the last place the lovers needed to be, was scarring Jimin’s baby brother. Junki had a car of his own, he would take himself back. The two members hugged their blood brothers hard. “I’ll meet you in the morning before you leave.” Jimin promised.

Yoongi joined them, pulling his soon to be little brother into a firm hug. “Look after your health…I want my new doesang healthy for our wedding.” As he pulled back, the younger beamed. Finally, the four left. Junki elected to drop Tae, Kookie and Hobi off at the Kim household. He pulled his baby brother and soon to be brother in law into a joint hug. “Be saaaafe.” He teased.

Then they were gone. And it was just the two of them. Just Yoongi and Jimin and a silence only filled by shockwaves of sexual tension.

/

A hotel was the only option.  With the way Jimin was whimpering in Yoongi’’s ear before they even called a cab, the elder knew that there wasn’t a single chance they would be quiet enough to sleep next door to his parents.

As soon as they burst through the door, they were literally ripping at clothes, buttons catapulting and pinging the glass like hailstone against tin. They were breathless before they began, Yoongi picking his lover up and tossing him half-dressed onto the bed with a bounce. Their chests heaved, they took the chance to look at each other, ripped shirts, bitten lips, eyes blown dark and wrecked.

Yoongi crawled onto the bed and captured him in a bruising kiss.

“Please…” Jimin gasped as the elder nibbled at the sharpness of his jawline. “Please fuck me.”

“Jimineee.” He drawled.

“Please!” he whimpered clinging to his back, his hands shoved up under his shirt and his nails digging crescent moons into pale skin. “Fuck…please…please!”

“Hey…” Yoongi whispered. He kissed his boy’s forehead, his trembling lower lip so soft it was barely detectable. “I’ve got you. Don’t worry…I’m not going anywhere. Where else could I want to be?”

Jimin nodded, his brow pinched, his hands coming up to tug at Yoongi’s hair, pulling him down again.  “Yeah…mm…” Kiss. “Yeah, I’m s-sorry I just r-really…”

Yoongi hushed him. They undressed each other slowly, fingers caressing thighs, waists and the globes of each ass. They shivered, each touch felt much deeper than before.

Yoongi did exactly as Jimin asked. He fucked him. It wasn’t without love, nothing that transpired between them would ever be untouched by the hands of love, but neither was it a gentle act.

The bed slammed against the wall, they cried out into the silence of the night and when Jimin came his whole body was still convulsing minutes later, knees knockin. He choked for breath, his eyes rolling back.

Yoongi too. He twitched into him as he filled him with rope after rope of cum, his orgasm seemed never ending and left him blank minded.

“F-fuck…Minnie.”

But Jimin was still writhing, lashes fluttering rapidly. “Mmn-Yoongi~”

“Breathe…” Yoongi cupped his cheeks, his heart hammering against his ribcage. “Hey, c’mon…” But when his body didn’t let up in it’s eternal throws of sobbing and trembling, Yoongi wrapped him up in a  thick duvet and carried him out onto the balcony for air.

He dropped to his knees with Jimin cradled to his chest.  Yoongi pushed the blonde locks out of his lover’s eyes. “There-there…is that better?”

The rise and fall of Jimin’s back became even and his muscles began to unravel. He nodded minutely against his chest. Yoongi waited to speak again, giving Jimin time to recover. The boy was beyond wrecked. He could barley move.

“Fuck…Minnie…I’m so sorry.” “Don’t ever be sorry…” “But you-“

Jimin’s little hand weakly patted his way up the elder’s chest and tugged him down into a gentle kiss. Jimin pulled back his eyes hooded, and his forehead beaded with sweat. “Don’t ever apologise for doing that to me…it was a blessing. A perfect bl-blessing. You are my blessing Yoongi-yah.”

“Jimin…”

“I love you so much…”

“I love you too. Always.”

“Always…” Jimin breathed pressing his forehead to Yoongi’s shoulder. “We are one.” They sat lounged under the night sky, until the early morning light shattered the darkness. There was no place here for anything but light.

/

**방탄소년단** _@BTS_twt_

_(Attached Image: Jimin’s hand in Yoongi’s, his new ring sparkling in the daylight, their naked torsos and sleepy faces blurred in the background)_

We have some news. _#JIMIN #SUGA #Hesaidyes #Eversincethecreationoftheuniversethiswasdestined_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the newly engaged couple settles into their new stage, Yoongi looks back at their early days. This is partly for my love @kyriebitches . Who wanted to see Jimin and Suga's first time.

Jimin was always beautiful. But there was something about him when he was sleeping, when he was safe in Yoongi’s arms, that had Yoongi’s heart from the first time they ever lay together. Such beauty. They had changed so much, had grown and evolved together into almost one person. And last night reminded Yoongi eerily of the first time they’d ever made love. Jimin couldn’t fathom it back then either. Back then, his boy was a virgin…a sinfuly sweet virgin that would drown in every kiss.

Back then, they were boys, barely aware of who they were. How far they had come…

/

_The first time it happened, Jimin had come to him in the night, still tipsy from the champagne. Yoongi groaned as he felt the mattress dip, expecting a camera in his face and Hobi’s impish grin beside him. He flopped towards the figure grumpily and opened his eyes._

_Oh._

_Jimin’s eyes blinked back, his thinning cheeks still chubby enough to squish against the pillow. “Jimin-ah…it’s late.”_

_“Hyung…I wanted to ask you something.”_

_Yoongi shifted, nervously. “Okay?”_

_“Are you gay?”_

_It was such a sudden question that it was followed for a few moments with silence. “If I was, would it bother you?”_

_“Of course not. You’re still Suga-hyung. It doesn’t matter to me.”_

_That earnt Jimin a small smile from the elder. Jimin smiled back. “I’m bisexual.” Yoongi murmured._

_“So…men and women?”_

_“Yes. Why are you asking?” he fidgeted. Jimin jutted out his bottom lip._

_“I guess I’m curious…”_

_“About?”_

_“How does it feel to be with a man?”_

_Yoongi let his tongue wet his bottom lip. “I…I don’t know how to explain it. But when you’re into it, it can be very pleasurable from both ends.”_

_“Is it like being with a woman.” He asked eyes wide, scooting closer. Yoongi blinked._

_“No…no it’s. Physically its different. It’s tighter and obviously if you’re the one…being taken it’s almost the opposite.”_

_“Have you? Have you been taken before hyung?”_

_“…Jimin, why are you asking all of this?”_

_The younger bit his lip and averted his eyes, drawing soft circles on the pale skin of Yoongi’s wrist. For some reason it had the elder melting. “I want to try.” He whispered. “I want to try it with a man.”_

_“O-okay?”_

_Jimin swallowed. “I want to try with **you**.” There was a beat. Then Yoongi sighed and turned his back to him._

_“You’re drunk.”_

_Jimin shook his head and pulled him onto his back again, throwing a leg over and settling back onto Yoongi’s thighs. The elder just stared back up at him. “Hyung…I mean it.”_

_“Jimin-ah…do you even find me attractive?”_

_“How could I not? You’re so handsome hyung…”_

_Yoongi let his eyes wander across Jimin’s face, thoughtfully. Jimin’s brow furrowed and he dropped his eyes. “You don’t think I’m pretty enough…”_

_Yoongi groaned and sat up, keeping the younger nestled in his lap. “Don’t be ridiculous, Jimine…”_

_“You say it all the time…” his voice was so soft, barely even received by human ears. “How I’m not handsome…”_

_Yoongi’s heart shattered. “Jimin-ah…You must know I’m joking? The only reason I say such things is because you’re so obviously beautiful…you know that right?”_

_Jimin remained quiet. Then suddenly there was a hand on his cheek and a shadow passed over his eyes, his hyung was kissing him, hot and feverish. He had Jimin’s heart fluttering and heat blooming between his legs in seconds. It hit Jimin like a train, so hard that he shoved Yoongi back on instinct._

_The rapper jolted, his eyes wide with worry. “I’m sorry… Jimin I…”_

_But Jimin was covering his mouth with his own, kissing him with a fervent passion. Yoongi sighed happily as his heart soared in that unfamiliar way that it always did with Jimin. It was all tongue and teeth and Jimin’s trembling hands were already trying to pull off his hyung’s t-shirt._

_“Jimin-ah.”_

_“C-can I take it off? Please?”_

_“Yes…but please take a breath.”_

_“I’m okay, hyung.”_

_“Listen to me…” he cupped his cheeks and kissed him again. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. But you need to breathe, we can’t have you passing out half way through this…”_

_Jimin nodded enthusiastically, licking his plush bottom lip. It was tantalising. Yoongi took a breath and then pulled his shirt over his head. He blushed upon seeing Jimin’s face again, red cheeked and lips parted. Yoongi was shy under his gaze, but before he could cover himself, small hands were caressing his shoulders, then curiously down over his chest. It made Yoongi shiver._

_He’d never responded like that…like many other things about Jimin, that notion terrified him. “Can I take off yours?”_

_Jimin’s eyes snapped up. “Oh um…yes. I may not look so good though I’m a little chubbier than you and-“_

_Yoongi shushed him with a finger on his lips. Then his fingers slid down over his neck, the younger quivering. “Hyung…that feel s-so nice.”_

_Yoongi closed his eyes, his cock steadily hardening in his underwear. “Good.” His nimble fingers began to loosen each button, Jimin’s eyes flickering from Suga to the elder’s fingers as he unclothed  him._

_The younger visibly tensed when the shirt was dropped to his elbows. But Yoongi didn’t let the nerves stay long. He let his expression melt, let his emotions free. If Jimin was going to let Yoongi see him vulnerable, it was only right that Yoongi return the favour. He made the boy look at him, nudging his chin with his nose. The action made Jimin giggle. Yoongi smiled and raked his finger’s through Jimin’s dark hair. He used his hold to tilt the singer’s head back, craned, graceful like a swan. “Hm, so pretty…” he whispered almost to himself as his lips showered his neck, open and warm. Jimin’s lovely lashes fluttered._

_“Yoongi-yaaaah. Y-Yoongi…”_

_/_

“Yoongi?” fingers gathered his hair, pulling it back from his forehead, and Yoongi smiled, because he’d know that touch anywhere. He didn’t open his eyes, he wanted to hold onto the moment, just a second more.

The change came when he missed Jimin’s face and he opened his eyes. The younger was glowing, a bemused expression lacing his countenance. “You were smiling so big…what were you thinking about?”

“You. If I’m smiling, it’s almost always you.”

Jimin hummed serenely and rolled onto of him. “You’ve come far from the closed off, grumpy Yoongi we all used to know.”

“Do you miss him?”

“I like you happy. That’s all I ever wanted.”

/

_Jimin’s thighs trembled as Yoongi’s experienced tongue lapped at his tight pucker. It was a blinding pleasure, it had him choking on sobs and pulsating where he lay._

_“F-fuck! Yoongi…Yoongi-hyung, let me…you, I need to make it better for you…”_

_“I’m fine…shh, calm down.” He stroked his inner thighs, thick and strong, it was something Yoongi had always admired about Jimin and something he knew Jimin hated about himself. The younger shook his head._

_“I want to make you f-feel like you’re making me feel.” He whispered. “I want you to feel good.”_

_Yoongi’s walls were crumbling by the second. God, he was so precious, so selfless. A star that shone so bright it permeated his chest and dissolved the ice around his heart. He gave into him, weak for those eyes and Jimin took Yoongi’s silence as opportunity to push him onto his back._

_The elder went pliantly, lay bare underneath the boy above. Jimin beheld Yoongi in a sort of curious wonder, deciphering where he should start. His eyes landed on his lips, where he pressed a gentle kiss. Yoongi moaned, soft under his breath and chased his mouth when it left too soon. It made Jimin happy for reasons neither of them understood. His lips travelled down Yoongi’s chest and tummy. He was so warm and silky…Jimin didn’t know why it surprised him so much, but he wasn’t complaining. He was expecting sex with a man to be dirtier…sweaty and rough._

_But, Yoongi always surprised him._

_“Fuck!” Yoongi cursed as Jimin took him into his mouth gently, those innocent eyes turned up to his hyung obediently. “So fucking pretty.”_

_His hands pressed Jimin down further and his younger moaned around him. Yoongi had to guide him through it, Jimin ever the perfectionist. Ten minutes later Jimin was preforming like he was born for it and Yoongi was already almost there. God he was so close. “Minnie! Minnie, fuck… stop.”_

_The younger pulled off with an obscene pop, his eyes expanded with fear. “What!? What did I do?”_

_Yoongi laughed breathless. “Nothing. Nothing…I just…I don’t wanna finish before you.”_

_Jimin smiled at him like it was the sweetest thing he ever heard. He’d never understand why Jimin looked at him like that so often, no other member looked at him like he held the sky in his palm. He felt an almost…pressure to it. It was another thing that scared him about Jimin. He would, in his mind, always disappoint him._

_“You called me Minnie.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“You called me Minnie.” He repeated. “Nobody’s ever called me Minnie.” He grabbed Yoongi’s cock, stroking it gently. Yoongi shivered. “I like it.”_

_He crawled up his body, the light from the lamp glaring behind him as he positioned himself above the tip. His sweet face peered down at him as he lowered his hips._

_/_

Yoongi’s cock was encased in warmth as Jimin sunk down on him from on high. The younger threw his head back and whined, sunlight catching the gold tones in his hair and making them glimmer. He was thinner now, his features more pronounced, but never less beautiful…never.

God he was an angel up there, bouncing on Yoongi like it was the world’s most prestigious honour. Yoongi had never felt more alive as he watched that boy ride him, smooth and swift.

“My boy…My boy…”

/

_“Mine.” Yoongi growled. “Fuck all mine…” he pistoned into him and Jimin lay under him, surrendering his body to Yoongi’s will. His lips were parted, his eyes rolling back as Yoongi buried his face in Jimin’s neck._

_“Mmm fuuuck! Harder! Harder!” he pleaded. He grappled at his back, nails scraping Yoongi’s spine. Yoongi tried to hush him but he was cut off by Jimin slamming his hips back against him, desperate to cum. Yoongi was so lost in the pleasure he didn’t see that Jimin was falling apart. His body twitching, stuttering, unable to say a word._

_Suddenly he was tightening around Yoongi and crying out, he was cumming, almost violently, his body raised up off the bed and drawing Yoongi’s release too. It hit the elder like a wall and he collapsed on top of the younger, half concious._

_Jimin was whimpering, and though he had whimpered the whole way through, Yoongi felt it was different. Yoongi turned his head and opened his eyes. Jimin was still twitching, his lip trembling, two fat tears streaming down his cheeks under the hands that covered his eyes. He was muttering something…nonsense really. And Yoongi felt the chill of panic washing over him._

_“Jimin.”_

_But Jimin gasped in a breath and pushed him off, struggling off the bed and tripping out of the door, down the corridor._

_Shaken, Yoongi shoved on some boxer shorts and a robe. He grabbed his blue hoodie and some spare underwear for Jimin._

_He found him outside, fallen to his knees on the grass, shivering. Yoongi dropped down behind him and very gently caressed Jimin’s back._

_“Fuck…Minnie, I-what did I-“_

_The younger was crawling weakly into his arms and slumping over his body. Yoongi held him tight until his body stilled._

_“Jimin…if I hurt you… I’ll-I’ll never…fuck. I’m so sorry.”_

_Jimin was still for second and then he whispered, “I’ve never felt anything so b-beautiful in my life… hyung.” He kissed his collarbone. “It was perfect.”_

_“Then why did you run.”_

_“Because…” he sighed shakily, squeezing Yoongi tight. “Because I think I’m in love with you. And…everything…all the happiness I’ve ever felt because of that, it…it just…” he took a deep breath. “Doing what we just did, it brought it all back to me so-so quickly I couldn’t handle it. Because it’s so strong, this feeling.”_

_He lifted his head and Yoongi’s face was still chalk white, tears glistening under his eyes. Jimin’s brow furrowed. “Yoongi-yah. You’re crying…”_

_Yoongi swallowed. “I was worried.” He rasped. “I thought I hurt you. Or scared you.”_

_Jimin’s hands came up to his cheek, thumb swiping away his tears. “Wow.” His lips turned up in a smile. Yoongi sighed and pushed Jimin’s hand down._

_“Don’t laugh at me Jimin.”_

_He shook his head. “I’m not laughing. It’s just…now I know why they called you Suga.”_

_Yoongi didn’t answer, he just held up the blue hoodie and pushed it over Jimin’s head. He lifted his limp arms and guided them into his sleeves before pulling it down over his behind and bringing Jimin, content into his chest to relax._

_/_

“I love you Min Yoongi…” Jimin whispered, fingertips drawing hearts over his chest. They basked in the tenderness of the afterglow, bodies tangled into one mess of limbs.

“I love you too…Park Jimin.” He grinned to himself. “Always have.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a short one my lads! And the penultimate chapter I think! Ahhhh! The boys return to Seoul. They face the reality head on. No fear And at the winning of another award Jimin makes quite the bold speech.

By the time they got back to Seoul, the whole world knew. Sejin, the diamond he was, had arranged for a much higher number of body guards and the members quickly realised why. The airport was insane. They were swarming before they ever even saw the members. But when the seven arrived it was a blinding wall of flashing light and overwhelming commotion. Yoongi was able to catch a word here, a phrase there. He ignored all mention of Chae Sung. But he did answer one question as he came to the door, gripping Jimin’s hand tight.

“Everyone please, back up!” a bodyguard yelled. As they were jostled, and the Media began to part like the Red Sea, a female reporter took her chance to ask.

“Suga! Would you call member Jimin the love of your life?”

Yoongi turned back to Jimin, who blushed and smiled, dipping his head. The elder let the adoration wash over his face. He turned back to the reporter. “Of course he is.”

With the crowd finally parted, the seven were pulled to freedom.

/

Chae Sung went down for seven years. “One for each member.” Yoongi whispered as the reel played on the news. Jimin kissed his lovers shoulder.

“Don’t think about it too much.”

“Jimin he…”

“Hurt you. He took something from you that can never be replaced.” “He also saved three things that could never be replaced. My life, Kookie…You.”

Jimin sighed and placed his palm flat over his fiancé’s chest. Yoongi couldn’t help but smile as the three stones of Jimin’s ring glittered in the dim light. He ran his thumb over it as Jimin kissed his jaw. “Come hyung…lets sleep. Today has been long.” He pushed the blanket onto the floor.

Yoongi let himself be almost lifted, Jimin’s arms around his waist.

That night he lay on his back, opened his legs and let Jimin fuck him. It was after minutes of Jimin’s uncertainty, Jimin insisting Yoongi could fuck the younger as hard as he wanted, Jimin worried that it wasn’t the moment for Yoongi to be like that.

But Yoongi just lay spread out and vulnerable without a hint of uncertainty. “Come here…be inside me...”

When Jimin finally entered him, Yoongi let out a soft breath, like it was a relief. Like he’d been waiting for it forever. Jimin kissed him, was copiously gentle with him. Most men treated Yoongi like a rock. An iron beam. Something unbreakable. The way Jimin talked about him, the way he looked at him, it made him feel unbreakable too. But here, when it was just the two of them, they payed close mind to how incredibly breakable they actually both were.

“Yoongi-hyung…” he whispered. “So beautiful.”

Yoongi closed his eyes and let him sink back into him, again and again.

Their orgasms built up slowly and when they began, covered them both in a layer of goose bumps. It was as electrifying as it was soothing. Yoongi kissed Jimin’s temple afterward.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…” he breathed.

/

It was few weeks later at MAMA when Yoongi and Jimin officially confirmed their status. Artist of The Year yet again. They had talked it over with the members and had walked the stage hand in hand. They let Namjoon and the other members talk first, giving their thanks to ARMY. They stood by and nodded in agreement in their sparkly little suits, gold, silver and royal blue was the theme of tonight. When Jin took the mic away from his lips he held it out to Yoongi. But Jimin’s hand touched his wrist.

They shared a gaze.

_Trust me._

**Of course.**

Their hands brushed and Yoongi winked at him.

**Tell them Minnie.**

Jimin stepped up to the plate and smiled almost serenely. He chuckled as the cheers rose and then waited for them to die down.

“There have been questions…rumours about me and Suga-hyung. I would like to tell you something about that.” He held out a hand to Yoongi and pulled him closer, inciting more screams as he pulled Yoongi’s arms around his waist. Yoongi pressed a finger to his lips, signalling the crowd to quieten for Jimin. The younger spoke up again

“I am in love with him. He is in love with me. I know there are some people watching right now who will not understand that, but…” his shoulders dropped. “I don’t think any man or woman should be defined by the gender they are attracted to.” That phrase conjured a loud roaring agreement. “I am a man who does not discriminate between them. I believe you should fall in love with a heart or a soul. This doesn’t make me…or hyung, any of a lesser when it comes to being a man. I believe…a man is not defined by what they wear or their preference in the bedroom, but by the way he treats others. I don’t know about myself…but if I speak for my fiancé, I would tell you he is more of a man than anyone in this room.”

“YAH! Manly Min Suga jjang jjang man boon boong!” Tae screamed from the other end of the stage. Jin shoved him laughing with tears in their eyes. Proud tears. Jimin smiled wide but carried on.

“He is.  And I don’t expect to change the minds of every Korean by tonight. That’s not what this is about. But honestly, I don’t care what anyone thinks. This is worth it. I’ve…I’ve never felt anything so powerful in my life… than my love for Min Yoongi.” He took in a gasping breath the tears burning at his waterline. He took a moment to turn his face away, Yoongi pulling him close, nestling his face in the back of his neck. “I-I don’t feel I have to prove that to anybody. Because what we have, that’s ours. What we feel…you could never possibly feel. Because its not your story. It’s ours. And no matter how hard they’ll try…nobody ever has the power to stop you from loving someone. I don’t think even you have that power for yourself. So, anyone who is out there, clinging desperately to the thought of being…normal, or whatever they call it. Stop…just stop clinging. You cannot change what it is impossible to change. You are beautiful, you are important and you have as much right to be yourself as anyone else. Thank you for the award, it means so much… we will see you soon with better music and better stages. I love you ARMY. Please love yourself.”

It ended to a deafening roar, idols and fans alike standing for the couple and Jimin turned in Yoongi’s arms.

“Perfect Minnie.” He whispered. Jimin grinned, then pulled him in for a kiss, the sounds of the room drowned out. It was just them, and then their brothers wrapping their arms around them. The weight of twenty/more years lifted from their shoulders.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! Here it is my angels! The last chapter. See the end for my thankyou! <3  
> BTS live a long happy life. But everything must come to an end.

Bangtan Sonyeondan, Beyond The Scene, BTS. They lasted longer than any other K-pop group in history. But soon Jin, Suga and RM began to buckle under heavy choreography, they spread it out over the youngest four. Interestingly, the younger ones began to buckle next, Kookie and Tae. And so…it ended up being Jimin and Hobi until even their bodies were too tired.

After that, they made a seamless switch to more of their heartfelt, political music. Luckily the call for it was in, with Koreas attitude slowly progressing and being met with heavy resistance. BTS became the flagship band for a liberal revolution and Yoongi’s lyrics were at the forefront of it all.

With Yoongi and Jimin leading the way, the others began to be more open about their sexuality. Their reveals were much more gradual and a lot less dramatic. Jin and Joon came out separately, Joon not quite sure of his exact preference, but admitting. “I just appreciate a beautiful mind and a pretty face. Gender was never really a problem for me.”

Jin was very calm. “I like Brad Pitt.” The interviewer laughed. Jin blinked. “No, I like Brad Pitt. And Namjoon, of course.”

Tae and Kookie merely let the public figure it out. When they were photographed half undressed and heavily rutting in the alleyway behind a restaurant, they laughed about it. By then, they felt safe enough to do so. Yoongi considered that fact to be one of Bangtan’s biggest achievements.

Surprisingly, Hobi was the one to settle down with a girl. He married his childhood crush: a girl name Lee Moon, a clever and passionate girl with heaps of tenacity. When she found out about his past sexual exploits with his band members, she merely smiled and told him if he wanted to continue in the future to just let her know. She suggested that she wouldn’t mind being involved either.

Their careers were long and fruitful. They broke into over 66 different countries. This came alongside countless number ones, countless awards for both their team and solo efforts. And ARMYs from the very beginning, stayed with them till the day they called it quits. Long after it, ARMY was there.

BTS went down in history. BTS became legends. BTS were BTS long after their careers drew to a close.

/

Yoongi and Jimin had a beautiful wedding, years later when the law was finally passed. Jimin dressed in white and Yoongi in a midnight blue. Everything was trimmed with gold. Flowers were scattered over walls, ceilings and chairs throughout the temple. Jimin loved flowers and when he told Yoongi so, the elder saw to it that he had a forest of them.

The members and their brothers were their seven best men. Stood side by side in their matching suits. Jin and Hobi didn’t last long before they were crying, it was almost instant. When they saw Jimin and Yoongi in their suits, the floodgates burst and the other’s started to sob too.  Jimin was too elated to cry. Yoongi was too elated not to.

Yoongi barely got through his vows, his hands trembled, and Minnie was pressing his lips to them with an all-encompassing devotion. Yoongi’s final words spoke a million more and brought his mother nearly to her knees. Overwhelmed with relief and joy.

“I’m happy. Minnie…I’m so happy. And not just for the moment. I’m happy right through to my core. You don’t know what it means to me, to be this happy after so long of wandering alone with a beaten and broken heart. I love you more than you could ever know.  I love you so much I can hardly bear it. And I will love you to the day I die…beyond that. Thank you for loving me.”

Jimin’s laugh burst out through a flood of tears, he shook his head. ‘I love you so much.’ He murmured. When they kissed, they very nearly didn’t stop.

It had felt like the sun was cocooning them in it’s rays, it felt like their feet didn’t touch the ground, it was freedom, beauty and joy personified. Years ago, Yoongi would have scoffed at himself for thinking something so romantic, but this next chapter of his life would be the one that really defined him in the end.

That night, Jimin smiled into the mirror, fully naked, fingers passing over the marks that littered his creamy skin. Yoongi came back from the bathroom sliding his hands over Jimin’s hips. “What?” he whispered as Jimin leant back into his embrace.

“Nothing.” He grinned. “I just…I think I look good today.”

Yoongi beamed. “Good is an understatement. You’re the type of man they write poetry about.”  

/

The seven of them, along with Lee Moon, wouldn’t rest until they found four beautiful houses within walking distance of each other.

They managed it on Jimin’s 45th birthday.

Four beautiful houses by the beach, within 30 seconds of each other. Stunning temple like houses. Jimin, Jin, Tae and Moon worked on all four together. Jimin insisted on one thing, a full-length window in their bedroom. Ceiling to floor, looking out over the sea. Many nights were spent on the floor by that window, whether they’d be holding each other or making love. They never really looked at the sea. The sea was only the view of choice when either one of them wasn’t home.

/

When Namjoon went first, it shook them all to the core. He was only 58 years old. At first Jin refused to accept it. For the entire week up to his funeral he developed some intense obsessive habits, he would rearrange Joon’s clothes every few hours, scrub at tiles and toilets until his hands bled. The others, minus Moon, showed up the evening before the funeral and found their hyung on the floor of their room, his hands red raw. He wept into his forearms and Jimin dropped his bag and fell to the carpet, he wrapped his whole body around the quivering man.

“It’s okay Hyung, it’s okay. We’ve got you.”

 They sang ‘Young Forever’ as he was carried down the aisle and after the funeral, Jin moved in with Yoongi and Jimin. They missed their leader every day.

/

When Kookie passed from a heart condition at 64, Taehyung went missing for 48 hours. When he came back he was not the same Tae. He became very angry. There was a moment while they were planning the funeral, that he had Yoongi up against the wall, screaming into his face. It scared even himself, and after he apologised so many times that Yoongi had to cover his mouth.

He became very reclusive after they buried him, he either didn’t come out of his house or he was nowhere to be found.

Something was kicked into him when Jin fell ill a year later. He too moved into the Yoonmin household and helped his hyungs look after their eldest.  He became Tae again, he became Tae for his brother’s. Because they needed their Tae.

Each month on the 21st, Tae took a paper lantern and released it into the sky for his love. Each time, the remaining members joined him on the sand.

/

Jin contracted Alzheimer’s. By the time he died, their hyung couldn’t even remember Joon. It was almost easier that way…at least like this, he didn’t live daily with the pain of their losses.

He died peacefully in his sleep and was buried in the plot next to his husband, their Mankae on his other side. Cherry blossoms rained down over them on the turn of every Spring season. It was the type of beautiful that Kim Seokjin deserved.

/

Tae… Taehyung. He would have always been the one to go like that. Drunk at 74 and falling down the stairs. He lived his life to the fullest until the very end, he made people fall in love with him till the very end. Until the very end he was his true, authentic self.

He was buried next to Kookie, side by side. Hobi, Yoongi and Jimin kept up his tradition of a lantern every 21st. But now, with that lantern, they released a balloon filled to the brim with stars. A lantern for Kookie and a balloon for Tae. The first time they did it, the lanterns flame melted the balloons skin until it burst, and stars showered down over the beach like tiny comets.

“Tae… ” Jimin whispered, squeezing both Hobi and Yoongi’s hands. “Our Tae…still into dramatics after the very end.”

Yoongi laughed soft. “That’s our boy.”

/

The rapper refused to believe it. His Minnie was an angel of the evergreen, eternal and evermore. He couldn’t…he couldn’t be leaving him. He was supposed to go first.

Jimin’s body was failing on him. That’s what the doctor’s told him. They told Yoongi he had about a year to live. They were wrong. He held on for four years.

Four days after his 82nd birthday, he lay exhausted in Yoongi’s arms, as his elder rocked them on their porch swing.

The sun was rising. Jimin insisted on seeing the sunrise one last time with his husband. And so he lay…all bundled in white knit and blankets. Yoongi thought him so heartbreakingly pretty, as he smiled into first light. It spangled the waves, sparkling like jagged crystal.

“Yoongi-ah…”

The elder pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. “Minnie?”

“I’m so glad I spent it with you…”

It was only when he looked down he realised…this was it. The light left the eyes of an angel. The world cried.

/

Yoongi it turns out…couldn’t live a life without Park Jimin.

When Hobi came to check on him three days later, he found their house in flames. Though the fire didn’t get to him, the smoke killed him. Yoongi was found on their bed, Jimin’s ring pressed to his upturned lips.

A note was found in his top pocket addressed to ‘Our Hope’.

_Hobi-Hobi,_

_You will always be our hope…the hope of ARMY. This world’s shining hope. Look after them until the end. And yourself too. We love you._

_I heard your daughter is naming her baby girl Minnie, for Jimin, like her boy Tay. And your Boy had June, Jinnie. his little boy Yunkook. Tell them thank you. We wont only live on through our music, but through their little faces._

_I wished until this very moment we could have all had children. They would have been so perfect. I thought we had no chance of being part of a baby’s life. But then came you. Our hope forever._

_Don’t be sad for too long._

_We’re happy. I can feel them…god we’re so happy Hobi-ah._

_I’ll see you on the other side. We’ll wait for you. Fighting!_

_Yoongi-hyung. <3_

Moon wrapped her husband in her arms as he broke out into hysterical, sobbing giggles. “Yah… I love them Luna Moon.  I love my brothers.”

/

Hobi’s youngest daughter had one girl. She named her Yoonki. It made Hobi laugh so hard. He hadn’t laughed like it in years.

The night after he first set his eyes on little Yoonki he died, he simply fell asleep. He was 90 years old. After his death, social media outpouring was larger than usual.

At his funeral, enough ARMYs showed up to fill a stadium, from old ladies to little boys. The guard pushed them back, but Moon insisted they enter the grounds. In the end they all stood, Bangtan Bombs raised in front of the seven resting places of their idols, their saviours.  

Moon started the ARMY’s chant as their last member was lowered into the ground. A final farewell.

**“Kim Namjoon!**

**Kim Seokjin!**

**Min Yoongi!**

**Jung Hoseok!**

**Park Jimin!**

**Kim Taehyung!**

**Jeon Jungkook!**

**BTS!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this the end of 'Destiny Is Often Envious Of Us'. I'm gonna get a little emotional here but...this fanfic, writing it, you beautiful people and your response got me out of a bad place in my life. I've only been in the ARMY since December last year. And these seven boys with their beauty, their music and their angel wings, brought me out my rut and fed me fire that made me fight again. To the people who have read, left comments and kudos. Thank you so much. I've done this for you, my beautiful ARMYs and dedicated it to our boys. No matter who they love, we will always love them right?  
> And quick thing. I made a little Yoonmin video while I was stuck on how to close this story check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLYgOO6nme0
> 
> And if you wanna find me and talk to me on Tumblr, feel free. It's the same as here Klainetrainunicorn.
> 
> Thank you angels!
> 
> I love you, fighting <3


	19. An Update? A question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE? A QUESTION.

Hello beautiful ARMYs,

So I have little question:

Originally I had two endings for Destiny. The Canon one and another. The second ending is just a sad if not more heart breaking. It's set before the proposal and after the hostage situation (after they're all safe). Its also follows a slightly different story thread where Yoongi was drugged by Chae/Chae being an really hard addict, in the beggining instead. But then I realised I would need Yoongi to remember Chae's room to find Jimin and so it would be unrealistic for him to be heavily drugged and remeber his surroundings. I also didn't want Chae to have too much of an 'excuse' for what he did to Yoongi.

So my question is: Do you want me to post that ending? I'll explain more about it in the notes.

Give a lil comment if you do or don't. It's got the same sort of bitter sweet atmosphere of the actual final chapter, but remember thats the one thats cannon!

Let me know babas! If you got questions ask me. It could be a simple as saying yay or nay.

Liv <3


	20. The Alternate (Non Canon Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE ALTERNATE ENDING! So to explain babas. This takes place before they get to the beach/ after they are all safe from the captors. I will explain more after the chapter in the note. Enjoy <3

_I feel like I’m…_

_Bursting at the seams._

_Ready to explode,_

_And always so close._

_Then I just…_

_Stop._

_And slowly, wear away._

_I disintegrate._

_And it ebbs into all of nothing._

_Then you see, I’m stuck._

_Cinderblock arms, concrete legs._

_The weight of the world heavy ‘round my neck._

_A shaky foundation._

_The final breath._

_It seems, I was made for the grey._

_And in a world of colour, I just…_

_Fade away._

/

The seagulls flew south for the winter, creaking like the garden gate. In the suburbs they flew high and feathers brushed telephone wires, shadows in the foreground of a sky on fire.

It’s the turn of the season. That melancholy frame of time between the promise of Summer and Autumn’s rapid decline.

The seven held hard to final light, the car thundering past City Limits as the sun fell from the heavens.

It was Jin who decided to drive them down to the sea, for as long as his eyes would let him.  He promised he would swap with Namjoon if need be. Kookie, Tae and Hoseok all draped each other in the back seat, their copious amounts of energy finally fizzled out.

Yoongi hadn’t touched Jimin. He sighed with the crackling of the radio, watched the ocean appear from behind the cliffs edge, but move he did not. As his eyes drooped, his limp hair tickled his lashes. Jimin reached over to brush it away. But, Yoongi didn’t touch him.

“Hyung...aish, you’re so exhausted.” he whispered. The elder closed his eyes and gave in to the pull, butting into the younger’s delicate fingertips. “You weren’t in bed this morning…how long did you get?”

“An hour or two? I can’t remember.”

With a sigh, Jimin moved close, forcing Yoongi’s head into the crook of his neck and kneading his temple with his thumb. “You’re crazy, hyung.” He breathed, disturbing the wispy hairs at his lover’s hair line.

“I love you so much…”

The suddenness of his declaration sent shock waves through the rest of the car. Jin looked back through the mirror to make sure he heard correctly. Jimin’s face was all the confirmation he needed. Yoongi rarely said things so vulnerable in front of anyone. Even Jimin. To utter those words in a car full of people was almost unheard of when it came to Min Yoongi.

Jimin stuttered his way through the response.

“I-Wow…I love you too.”

Yoongi curled into his hold satisfied and Hoseok smirked, leaning over from the back seat. “Yah, you’re changing him Jimin-ah. His heart is becoming soft and open.  Just for you.”

“Is…is that a good thing?”

“If we look after it, then I think it could be incredible for him, for you. Even for us.” Namjoon noted. “We’ll look after his heart, huh?”

Jimin nodded, painting kisses over his lover’s cheeks. Yoongi smiled into his neck as his lashes beat like butterfly wings against the silky skin beneath.

/

“Yoongi-yah…” Jimin whispered, pressing kisses to his lips. “Hyung…we’re here now.”

A chilly breeze tickled Yoongi’s neck as Jin opened the trunk. He moaned weakly against the younger as he came to. “No…”

Jimin cringed. His voice, devoid of its natural velvety tone, sounded like rock against tin. Painful.

Brow pinched, Kookie opened the door that Yoongi leaned against. If it wouldn’t have been for Jimin’s quick hands pulling him close, the man would have been a pile of limbs on the dirt track.

“Fuck…is hyung okay?” their mankae whispered. Jimin pressed the back of his hand to Yoongi’s forehead.

“Aish. He’s burning up…” Jimin breathed. “Kookie, help me?”

The youngest nodded, scooping Yoongi’s tiny frame into his strong arms.

/

“What’s happening…” Namjoon demanded, squeezing his way through the throng of members. “What happened to him?”

Jimin’s brow was furrowed. No matter how much he dabbed the cool rag against his forehead, beads of sweat bloomed against Yoongi’s pale face like mugunghwa.

“I don’t know…He was fine a couple of hours ago.”

“Here…” Jin whispered, holding the straw from the water bottle to Yoongi’s lips. The man swatted him away clumsily.

“Where’s Minnie?” he grated, lashes fluttering, straining to stay open.

“I’m right here Yoong-issi.”

Yoongi blinked at him, languid. “What…what happened to your hair…” Jimin pulled on his golden locks self-consciously.

            “Huh? What do you mean?”

“It’s…it’s blonde. When did you…”

“Hyung, it’s been blonde for months now.” Tae whispered. Yoongi blinked, blank faced.

“N-no…no he’s…it was orange…”

“Jimin.” Namjoon murmured, urgent.

“He’s just tired…tired with a cold.”

“Jimin-ah…” Hoseok touched his arm. Jimin snapped it out of his grasp.

“He’s fine.”

“This isn’t the first time… you know that.”

Jimin took a deep, calming breath. “Hoseokie… he told us. He’s not slept.”

“Jimin, we know that…” Jin murmured. “But we should call for the doctor just in case, yes?”

Jimin looked down upon his lover, whose lips were parted around sharp, laboured breaths. He pulled Yoongi’s sodden hair back from his forehead. “I’ll make it stop, jagi…I’ll make it go away.”

“I love... I love you s-so muh...”

“I know…I know. I’ll make it go away.”

/

A quick check-over turned to a hospital visit. A hospital visit turned to devastation. Min Yoongi had contracted Meningococcal Disease. A disease of the blood. Highly fatal and in his case, it had ravaged his body so badly he had but hours left.

“Don’t let it be here.” Yoongi rasped. “Not here.”

“Yoongi…”

“Take me to the sea… Minnie… take me away from here.”

/

“Hold on Hyung…” Tae whispered as Kookie and Namjoon lifted him from the car. Yoongi’s body was pliant, so doped up on drugs that his head fell to the side against his mankae’s chest.

Jimin walked on ahead, like a sleepwalker, neither present nor vacant in the moment. He fell to his knees on the sand, somewhere near the water’s edge, fingers tangled up in seaweed.

Hoseok and Tae dropped on either side of him. They might have been crying. He honestly couldn’t recall.

Jin…the angel he was, took a tissue in his shaking hand and patted at Jimin’s tear stained cheeks. “Be strong Jimine…” his voice broke. “Just for the moment…be strong for him.”

Jimin closed his eyes, lifted his head to the sky and bathed in the low-slung sun. That sun just beginning to rise, after the darkest of nights.

“Trust Yoongi-hyung to leave the world like a punch to our guts.” Tae joked half-heartedly. “There’s a reason ARMY call him ‘extra’.” Jimin didn’t answer, just met Taehyungs eyes. The pain Tae saw there was enough to destroy his resolve, enough for him to turn away. He couldn’t look at that anymore.

“He’s coming…” Hoseok whispered.

Jimin nodded.

A flutter of his lashes and a sudden weight was being eased into his arms. Jimin’s hand acted on base instinct, cradling the elder’s head in his palm, threading his fingers through his hair.

His roots were coming through, black bleeding into white blonde. Not that it mattered now.

            Yoongi’s eyes shined, like starlight off rippling water, cheeks straining with his smile. “Look how perfect…”

Jimin wiped his own eyes with his sleeve, he looked up for him, looked on at the sunrise. Yoongi gathered Jimin’s hand and brought it to his lips. They were chapped already, dried out in the salty sea air. Jimin noted the tiny freckles adorning his cheeks and the circles under his eyes. He wanted to drink it all in…drown in it.

“Guys…” he gasped. “Look at the water.” Kookie’s hands were against the elder’s arm, tears tumbling from the tip of his nose.

Hoseok’s head lolled on Jimin’s shoulder, where a wet patch was rapidly forming against the material. Jin dabbed devotedly at all six faces but left his own be. Tae…Taehyung had his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder too, but still refused to look at them. Then there was Namjoon. Their leader just stared. His gaze intense…agony stricken. His own personal rock was crumbling before him.

And Yoongi, lost to the drugs, was so blissfully unaware of it all. Gone with the waves.

“So beautiful…so pretty…”

It was only when he looked down that Jimin realised he wasn’t talking about the beach. His affection turned up to Jimin, as flames began to flicker behind his eyes. Jimin drew him into one last, bittersweet kiss.

Yoongi breathed his last against those lips. And even with his heart hammering incessantly against his chest, he felt no fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story thread Chae had drugged Yoongi with a needle. The needle infected his blood stream and this is why he contracted the disease. Before this chapter I would have sprinkled little clues to it, Yoongi having colds and flus a lot. This isn't canon tho haha! I could have never done this to any of them in the end. Canon is them living long and happy lives always!  
> Love you guysssss <3 <3 <3


End file.
